Switched
by xXxArwenxXx
Summary: They hate each other. He's the young, arrogant WWE Superstar - She's the blonde whose on the way to win the Womens Championship. What happens when they wake up one morning and something isn't quite right? What happens when they have to get along? R
1. Chapter 1

**Switched**

**Chapter 1**

**A.N. This is my new WWE story. It is a Trish/Randy story which also includes other WWE superstars.**

**The story is set in 2007 and Trish hasn't retired (otherwise there would be no story: P)**

**Rating – T (Beware lots of swearing…If you don't like swearing or think its 'naughty' then you can just Piss off because I like to swear!)**

**Disclaimer – I own sweet F.A. Vince McMahon does and the WWE Roster own themselves. The only WWE stuff I own are my Play station games, cd's, old (ripped to bits) sticker albums, Videos and my old 'The Rock' t-shirt I got when I was 10…maybe 12 from the boys department at the More store on holiday.**

_Two people's lives are about to change…for better or for worse?_

_RAW…14.06.07…New York City…9.30pm…_

The crowd buzzed with excitement as the blonde haired Diva raised a triumphant fist in the air. 26 year old Trish Stratus had just pinned Melina and she was on the road to earning that match at **SummerSlam** and becoming the new WWE women's Champion.

Melina seethed as Trish made her way up the ramp. Once the Canadian got behind the curtain she heard a squeal of delight then nearly fell to her feet as her best friend Maria practically rugby tackled her before giving her a hug.

"Maria…Ria honey I can't breathe!" Trish gasped as the brunette squealed with delight as she embraced her friend.

"My bad! Oh Trisha I can't believe it! You are one step closer to facing Candice for the title!" Maria said with a grin.

"I know…I swear to you I will show that slut that I can beat her and to be a _true_ champion you have to do _more_ than act like a whore and actually _wrestle_!" Trish growled as Melina passed.

Melina flashed both women a dirty look and she was probably on her way to inform Candice that they were bitching about her.

"Oh! That reminds me…you up for clubbing tonight?" Maria asked her large brown eyes looking hopeful but Trish just smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I think I'm gonna call it a night…"

"Come on Trish! All the _guys_ will be there! John, Matt, Jeff, Randy…" Maria began and Trish's eyes narrowed when she mentioned Randy…she _despised _him. He was always showing off and being arrogant…to put is short he was an asshole.

"Randy? Hell! Now I know I am _definitely _not going…I'll see you later or are you and Jeff gonna be 'busy' tonight?" Trish asked with a smirk as her friend turned red.

"Here's hoping! (Trish winced and playfully closed her eyes as Maria hit her on the arm) Ok… I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." Maria said as she hugged her friend yet again.

"Bright and early." Trish added as she hugged her back.

Thirty minutes later, Trish changed into a pink Juicy Couture tracksuit and headed towards the parking lot. She tied her blonde hair into a loose ponytail and she carried her bag aimlessly humming _Irreplaceable_. She was so lost in her own wee world that she didn't notice Ariel sitting with her tarot cards in front of her.

"Ouch!" Trish cursed as her leg collided with the table.

"You should be more careful." Ariel told her in her mysterious voice as Trish realised who she had bumped into.

_Damnit! It's the WWE's freaky bitch!_ Trish cursed to herself. Ariel was weird and creeped her out…hence she avoided her.

"Sorry…Ariel… I um didn't see you there. I didn't knock anything down did I?" Trish asked not really caring as all she wanted was to go back to the hotel and relax.

"No everything is fine…well for now it is…beware Patricia…strange things are going to happen…beware the dark haired man! Midnight! Beware!" Ariel whispered and Trish walked away quickly not daring to look back.

_What a Psycho! _She thought as she jumped in her car and speeded off to the hotel.

_Fast forward to 11pm…_

Randy Orton was having the time of his life. He was at a club with some of the guys and had been constantly hit on by scantily clad women who wanted to dance with him and probably do more. He was sitting with a woman called Jacinta who had caramel skin and long silky smooth black hair. She was a size 4 and had huge breasts which threatened to spill out of her 2-sizes-too-small pink bandeau top.

"Dance with me Randy _pretty please_?" She purred as she pressed herself against him.

Randy smirked and was about to answer when he felt weird. His hand pressed against his stomach. He suddenly suffered severe stomach cramps. He also felt like he needed to sleep.

Staggering to his feet he winced as another jolt of pain took over his body. Jacinta looked at him with hopefully eyes but glared when he grabbed his jacket and walked off.

"Jackass." She muttered but moved onto Johnny Nitro who beckoned her over.

Randy made it back to the hotel and rushed to his room. He felt dizzy and shattered and he couldn't understand why. He only had _3_ beers and he wasn't a lightweight.

_Man I don't feel so good…maybe I s-should lie down…_ Randy thought as he lay down on his bed.

He fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. Meanwhile in Trish's room…

_What's wrong with me? I don't feel so good…if I get food poisoning from that chicken salad…so help me I'll…AAAAH! God my stomach is killing me? Why do I feel so tired? Maybe if I lie down I'll feel better._ Trish thought to herself as she made her way towards her bed.

She pulled back the covers and carefully lied down. She swore as another wave of pain swept through her body but before she could do anything to stop the pain she yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

_At 12am Ariel who was sitting in her room smiled as she knew what was happening. Two people who detested one another would soon learn to get along and respect one another._

_Oh yes this was going to be fun…_

A/N- Please Review! Let me know what you think and I'll try and update soon!

xXxArwenxXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Switched**

**Chapter 2**

**A.N. Thank you to csimiamigirl73, InsideMyHead, JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fan, LiLFiFix3x3, Fozzy-Floozy and Hello-mrs.-Rita for the reviews. Gladly appreciated!**

_Uh-Oh we're in trouble…_

_Oh God! My head is killin' me? Did I get drunk last night? I can't remember? I'm gonna kill John! Damnit! God where the heck am I? I can't remember a thing about last night…_ Randy thought to himself as his eyes squinted open. He slowly got up out of the bed and froze when he saw a red, satin bathrobe lying on the floor.

_What the hell? Did I score last night? _ Randy wondered to himself. He prayed to God he didn't take home some ugly chick. He carefully turned around to look at the other side of the bed…there was no-one there! No he was confused and pissed off. Did she not have a _good time_?

"Hello?" He called out then clamped his mouth shut. He was hallucinating right? That wasn't _his_ voice. It couldn't be…that voice was too feminine…it was_Canadian_!

Randy jumped out of bed and glanced down at his feet. He nearly fainted at the sight of them…pink toenails! Since when did the _Legend_ Killer have _pink_ toenails!

_This is all a dream! It has to be!_ Randy desperately thought to himself. He glanced down and saw smooth tanned legs, and then he noticed the bottom of a red satin nightdress. He closed his eyes and counted to ten and opened them again. They were still there!

He brought his hands to his hair and felt the soft blonde waves against his skin. He then ran his hands down his face.

_This isn't my nose…those lips are definitely too thin to be mine!_

Randy then took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

_This is it…If I look down and I have (_he shuddered)_ 'them' then it must be real._

The colour drained from his face as he realised he had two breasts and if he had breasts then he obviously knew what was missing.

To finally conform he was living his worst nightmare he wandered into the bathroom and saw the mother of hell staring back at him – Trish Stratus.

A maid outside frowned as she heard shrieking coming from Room 212. Shrugging her shoulders she whistled and continued her way down the hall.

_I must have been really tired. God I had an early night as well. Is someone in the shower? Oh my god did I sleep with anyone? Is there a guy in here? Wait it'll be Maria…yes that's who it is._

"Hey man you want in here after me?" A voice called out causing Trish's eyes to open.

_Ok! I am just hearing things or was that John Cena's voice I could hear? And why the hell is he calling me 'man' I am most certainly not!_ Trish thought to herself she glared at the door. She would be having words with him. She had no clue how she ended up here but if he had taken advantage of her he would pay big time for it.

"No its cool…I'll wait." Trish replied with a smirk then froze…that wasn't her! That was a guy's voice.

_What's happening to me?_ Her eyes widened as she got up out of bed.

"Ok…look I'll just be 10 mins then I'll leave you…gotta go see Ashley." John called happily and Trish didn't reply as she was convinced she was having a dream – a bad one!

_Ok girl relax…just take a deep breath and count to ten…this isn't real._ She tried to confirm this by running her hands down her front. She frowned when she felt cotton against her skin.

_Since when did I wear cotton pyjamas…silk for Stratus! Oh My God! I've lost them! I've lost my breasts! I'm flat! I'm muscly! I'm disgusting!_ Trish wailed to herself. She looked down and saw manly looking legs. She held her hands out in front of her…her French Manicure was gone! She had _no_ nails.

_If I am not me…then who am i? Most importantly whose in my body? This is bullshit! This is all a dream!_ Trish told herself but cried out in pain as she stubbed her toe against the side of the bed.

"FUCKINGSTUPIDSHITTYBED!" Trish exclaimed as pain swept from her big toe. She froze when she realised you can't hurt yourself in dreams and most importantly…John Cena was watching her with an amused look on his face. She also noticed he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are you checking me out Orton?" John asked raising a brow snapping Trish out of her thoughts…she hadn't realised she was staring._Hold up! He didn't call me Orton did he? Oh no! Of all the people…_

"What! NO! No! I'm just…um…sleepy! Yeah I'm still a little sleepy." Trish stammered hoping he would fall for it.

John just shrugged and walked over to his bed. He grabbed a blue shirt and jeans.

"I left the shower on for you man." John said not looking at him.

Trish remained rooted to the spot…she couldn't believe this was happening…how? Why? She then remembered bits of last night…coming out of the locker room…Maria…bumping into someone…Ariel!

John was unaware 'Randy' was still there and he pulled the towel down and turned around to get his underwear.

Trish's eyes widened as she saw how big Cena was. _No wonder Ashley raves about him._

"Randy are you okay man…" John asked as he slipped his clean underwear on.

Trish tuned to face and tried to hide the fact she was blushing by looking at the ground.

"Dude are you blushing?" John asked confused.

That did it…Trish wanted out of there…she wandered over to the door and went to open it but mentally slapped herself as she had no clue what room she was in just now. She took a deep breath before asking John.

"Um I'm err… fine…what floor are we on?"

John just stared at him.

"Um 3 why?"

"What room is this?" Trish demanded.

"317…look man are you sure you're ok? What about your shower?" John called as Trish opened the door and rushed out.

"Don't panic…Randy I'm sure this is a mistake…oh this is fucking great! I'm talking to myself now as if this day couldn't get any worse!" Randy cried as he paced the room. He couldn't believe it! He was Trish! He was Trish fucking Stratus!

Suddenly someone knocked…no battered on the door. Randy didn't know what to do! He couldn't open it in this state! What if they were looking for Trish! He prayed they would go away but they didn't they continued to bang on the door.

_Go away!_ Randy whispered to himself.

"Randy Orton open this door! I know _you're_in there!" Trish hissed from outside.

Randy paused that was his voice! He cautiously unlocked the door and was practically flung to the other end of the room.

Trish glared at him her eyes full of hatred. She waited until the door was locked before she began screaming at him.

_Is that what I look like when I'm angry…I look hot! Damn I am good at glaring…_ Randy thought to himself and smiled slightly.

Trish saw him and this caused her to become even more enraged. She was red in the face and she marched over and looked at herself in the eye which she found extremely weird.

"Damnit Randy are you even listening to me? Did you hear anything I just said?" Trish angrily asked him and he glared back at Trish.

"No but I think everyone else now knows about our current situation!" Randy told her and she shut up.

Randy ran his hands through his new blonde hair, unsure of what to do.

"Don't do that!" Trish cried swatting his hand away.

"Do what?" Randy asked frowning.

"Touching my hair…in fact you better not touch any part of my body!" Trish warned him and he grinned.

"Is that so? What are you gonna do come in and wash me or better yet dress me everyday because you hate the thought of me touching you?" Randy asked and Trish knew she sounded stupid.

"Fine. But if I catch you touching my breasts or any other inappropriate areas I will kill you…better yet I'll cut these off!" Trish declared in a smug voice as she pointed to Randy's crotch.

Randy scowled at her then smiled slightly.

"Fine you do that and I'll just have to flirt with Big Daddy V!" Randy exclaimed victorious.

Trish's eyes widened in horror.

"You dare do that! Oh I get it! You think you're real smart don't cha Orton well guess what how smug will you be when the world hears about your little encounter with John Morrison!" Trish hit back and folded her arms a grin formed on her face.

"What encounter…you wouldn't dare!" Randy protested but Trish just grinned at him.

"Whatever! Look this isn't helping us. You want your body back (Trish mouthed duh at him but he ignored her) and I want mine! Do you have any idea as to how this could have happened? Cause I don't all I can remember is coming home from the club feeling really tired." Randy told her as he sat on the bed.

Trish walked over to the bed and sat beside Randy.

"I got that too…man this is so…" Trish began and Randy smiled and replied.

"Fucked up?"

"Yeah…you could say that." Trish smiled a little then turned to Randy.

"Ariel…"

"Trish this isn't the time for playing the Little Mermaid…." Randy sighed and Trish rolled her eyes and slapped her arm.

"Owww! Ha! You hit yourself! Oooh that's gonna leave a mark!" Randy said laughing.

"Look shut up jackass! Not that _Ariel_! The other _one_! I bumped into her last night and she was acting all weird…she told me weird things were gonna happen…Beware…" Trish told him as she slowly remembered what happened.

"Beware what?" Randy asked not getting it.

"Beware the dark haired man…That's it! Come on we gotta go catch us a mermaid!" Trish declared.

Randy got up still in awe what had happened to him. He joined Trish at the door and frowned when the robe he spotted from earlier was flung at him.

"Put it on." Trish commanded.

"Why?" Randy asked as he slipped it on and tied it tight.

"I don't want you or anyone else looking at _my_ body." Trish told him harshly.

"Um newsflash…its _my_ body and If I wanna walk naked down the hall I will!" Randy pointed out.

"John Morrison." Trish replied and grinned when Randy grumbled and marched past her.

Trish unlocked the door and slipped the key into her trouser pocket. The sooner they found Ariel the better…soon this nightmare would be over…or would it?

_A/N – Ok please review and the next chapter will be up soon xxx_

_xXxArwenxXx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Switched**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I forgot to tape **_**No Way Out**_** last night as it was on at 1am on Sky Sports and I would have **_**watched**_** it but I'm still at school. If anyone can tell me who won the Elimination Chamber matches, I would be really happy )**

_So it begins…_

"317… ("317")…318 ("318")…319 ("319")…" Trish counted the rooms aloud as did Randy and she turned at glared at him.

"Quit it." She growled.

"What? I can count the room numbers aloud if I want to." Randy protested then tugged at the robe as he slowly walked behind Trish.

"Don't even bother taking that off…you just tighten it or I'll do it for you." Trish warned and he rolled his eyes.

"I know…you don't want people staring at the _breasts_! In case you haven't realised this is silk…" Randy whined but Trish who still walked in front of him interrupted.

"It's satin actually."

"Whatever! I'm sweating…look no-ones around so I'm loosening it." Randy declared opening the red robe and smiled successfully as he managed to annoy Trish and plus he was cooling down.

"What room did Maria say it was again?" Trish asked turning to face Randy.

"322…I don't see why _I_ had to call _your_ friend." Randy complained.

"Hmm let me see. Oh! I know! _You_ had to call Maria because you're in _my_ body!" Trish sarcastically replied.

Randy was about to reply when Trish stopped outside the room.

"Knock on the door." Trish ordered and he glared at her.

"Um hello, who made you the boss?"

"Fine." Trish barged past and her elbow accidentally banged against his ribs.

"Owww! Hey you just elbowed me! You hit a woman! You _woman beater_!" Randy said rubbing his side as Trish banged her fist against the door.

"What you gonna do? Call the cops? Great idea jackass cause one…I'm supposed to be you and two…if you tell them what happened they'll arrest _Randy_ not _Trish_!" Trish pointed out but stopped as the door opened showing a dark room.

Randy looked at Trish then at the room.

"Did that door just open by itself?" Randy asked in a small voice.

Trish who remained rooted to the spot just nodded. She frowned when Randy turned on a perfectly manicured toenail and started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" She hissed walking after Randy and grabbing him by the arm.

"I ain't going in there! The door opened by _itself_! Trish you go ahead…get yourself killed. Me? I'd rather stay in your stupid body than end up in a body bag." Randy told her folding his arms.

Trish just stared at him then smirked.

"Fine. Have it your way…I'm gonna find Ariel and get my body back with or without your help."

Trish took a deep breath, squared her newly broad shoulders and marched into the dark room. Randy hesitated…the door didn't close… _she_ must be waiting for me too.

"God help me." Randy muttered, glancing at the ceiling as he followed Trish into the unknown…

The door slammed shut and Randy jumped in the air. Trish was scared too.

"TO HELL WITH HIS I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Randy cried and tried unlock the door.

"RANDY! RANDY OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Trish yelled terrified

"I've been expecting you." A misty voice declared causing the lights to come on and both Trish and Randy to jump about 10 feet in the air.

Ariel smiled at them as she stood in the centre of the room. Her long black hair was down and she wore a lacy black and purple Victorian corset and a long black skirt.

"Please sit down." Ariel pointed to two seats. Trish made her way over to one but Randy stopped her.

"Oh no! We ain't gonna fall for the 'friend' act. We came here for one simple reason!" Randy snapped.

Ariel just smiled and remained in her spot.

"We want our bodies back…I know you did this…I'm sorry that I banged into you last night but I- we can't stay like this." Trish stammered and Ariel laughed.

"Ah Trish Stratus…or should I say _Randy Orton_."

Trish glared at Ariel and Randy stood at her side.

"Look enough with the smiles…fix us or we'll…we'll…" Randy began but he knew he was fighting a lost cause as they couldn't do anything.

"You'll what? Tell Vincent…call the police? No-one will believe you and if you _do _tell someone, you'd both end up in a nice comfy, padded cell in a mental institution." Ariel told them casually inspecting her nails.

Trish and Randy both looked at each other – she was right.

"Look you can clearly see how frustrated we are. This little joke was funny this morning…" Trish started but Ariel interrupted her, her face turning red.

"Joke…you think this is a joke? My magic is not a JOKE!" Ariel angrily retorted causing Trish to hide behind Randy.

"That's right make the man hide behind the woman…make me the wuss!" Randy seethed.

"I bet you two are wondering how and when you'll change back?" Ariel said simply and they nodded.

"The spell is simple…you two despise one another….you hate seeing each other happy…you don't _respect_ one another…" Ariel said in a mysterious whisper.

"Cut to the point fish-girl we ain't got all day." Randy said getting pissed off with her.

"Alright…you two _have _to _get along_. If you don't then you will _never _change back." Ariel laughed evilly then stopped and cleared her throat.

"Sorry…I just wanted to laugh like that 'cause I've never got to laugh like that before." Ariel said apologetically.

"Awww..." Randy said causing Trish to stare at him in disbelief.

"She has just informed you we are basically screwed and all you can say is _awww_?"

Randy turned to Ariel and glared.

"Change us back…_right now_!"

Ariel just smiled causing Trish to flip out.

"DAMNIT YOU GIVE ME BACK MY BODY OR SO HELP ME I'LL GIVE YOU SOMEHTING TO SMILE ABOUT!"

"How long do we have?" Randy asked bluntly shutting Trish up.

"One month." Ariel simply replied.

"Um I don't think I heard you right…did you say _one_ month?" Trish said shocked.

Randy and Trish just looked at each other in disbelief as the door behind them opened again.

"One month…Summer Slam to be more precise. If you fail then I hope you enjoy your new bodies!" Ariel called as both Trish and Randy felt themselves being forced defeated out of the room by an invisible force.

"Good luck." Ariel added as the door locked itself behind them.

Trish just stared at Randy, who in turn stared at her.

"Look we only have 4 weeks…we better start getting along." Randy told her and she folded her arms and just stared at him.

"Fine…but if you think this is an excuse to get into bed with me then your mistaken!" Trish warned and he smirked at her.

"Like I was gonna sleep with _you_…besides I can chat up other Divas." Randy declared with a grin. He frowned when Trish just laughed at him.

"Okay…_stud_ you do that and don't be surprised when you get knocked back and called a lesbian!"

Randy watched her laughing then put his hands on his hips.

"Oh that's so funny isn't it? Well FYI if I do ask Mickie or Melina out…technically it won't be _me_ who will be the _lesbian_." Randy stated which shut her up.

"Alright I'll _put_ up with you…but only _until_ Summer Slam…after we switch I won't be hanging out or talk to you."

"Ditto." Randy instantly shot back.

They glared at one another then Trish gave Randy his key.

"Get ready. Don't put anything revealing on. Don't _flirt_ with anyone…meet Maria and act normal. Oh and before I forget, if you _dare_ screw up my chance of becoming the new WWE Women's champion…I'll make your life a living hell!" Trish threatened.

She turned on her heel and walked back to her room she was sharing with John.

"Ok but if you do '_make my life hell_' we're stuck like this. I'll leave you to think that through." Randy yelled after her.

Trish seethed as she walked down in her cotton jammies. She was about to throttle Randy…not caring if she hurt her own body when she heard him yell.

"_Buh Bye bestest friend in the whole entire world!_"

_Count to ten…breathe…only four weeks then this nightmare is over._

A.N. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon.

xXxArwenxXx


	4. Chapter 4

**Switched **

**Chapter 4**

_Monday Night Raw…_

Doomsday. The Apocalypse. The End of the world…that's how Trish and Randy felt as today was Monday which meant one thing: _Raw_. The WWE was in New Jersey and both Trish and Randy were shitting themselves…they both had matches but they weren't _themselves_.

_I can't do this! I don't slap I punch!_ Randy whined to himself as he walked down the hall…well stumbled as he found it difficult to walk in 3 inch, gold Gucci Stilettos.

_She couldn't have picked out flats...no Randy! It's Trish! Trish doesn't wear flats!_

Randy glared at the winks and whistles he received from some crew members and jobbers. He wore a white v-neck long sleeved Gucci jumper with dark blue Levi hipsters. Trish had came by Randy's hotel room at 7am…to avoid suspicion and applied his make-up.

It was now 2pm and he was on his way to catering. He saw his friends sitting round one table and frowned when he saw them leer at him as he passed.

_What are they gay? Damn it! I can't sit with them cause I have blonde hair and a vagina!_

Randy rolled his eyes…assume Trish would do that as he made his way to the line. He grabbed a tray and almost drooled over the double cheeseburgers and chilli. Hungrily he grabbed a burger, fries, some nachos and to top it all of a large bottle of _Coke (not diet)_.

He wandered over to a table where most of the Divas (minus Candice, Jillian and Melina) were sitting. Setting his tray down he nodded at them and was about to eat one of his fries when he noticed them staring, their jaws almost hitting the floor.

"What?" He shrugged popping a fry into his mouth.

"Spit that out! All those calories…fat…go up a dress size! Oh God! I feel dizzy!" Maria stared hyperventilating and Ashley put her head between her legs and ordered the brunette to take deep breathes.

"Um is she gonna be ok?" Randy asked trying not to laugh at Maria's over reaction.

"Soon! Trish why are you eating _that_? What about your diet of salad and low fat food?" Ashley frowned and Randy began to panic….think.

"Look…I'm starving and besides one little day won't hurt…besides salad sucks." Randy replied tucking into his meal.

Trish entered later and didn't even notice Randy or what he was putting into her body. She marched up and scanned the food.

_Urggh! All that crap….ooh! Grilled Chicken and salad._

Trish took the plate and thanked the catering assistant who was stunned as Randy would _never_ order that.

Trish then grabbed a bottle of still water…_sparkling_ was the Devil. She took her tray and spotted John, Jeff and others sitting at a table and slowly wandered over.

She wanted to kill Ariel. She had to wear horrible jeans and RKO t-shirt and Nike trainers…they don't even have a heel!

"What in the blue hell is that?" Chris said disgusted eyeing the food and then Randy.

"Dude are you feeling alright?" John asked placing a hand on his forehead.

Trish shrugged him off…slightly giddy but composed herself as she reminded herself that John was _Ashley_'s boyfriend.

"I'm fine…I've decided to watch what I eat." Trish said simply eating some salad.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join the Divas over there?" Jeff chuckled raising a fork behind him.

"Bite me Hardy…you won't be taking the piss when you balloon up 2 dress sizes. You know what they say _A moment on the lips A lifetime on the hips."_

They just stared dumbfounded at her as she continued to eat. She rubbed her temples as she heard Mickie shriek with laughter.

"Bloody hyena…" Trish muttered turning to glare at them. She didn't hate Mickie…just found her annoying. However her mouth widened as she spotted Randy eating…eating a _burger_!

"I-I have to go." Trish got up and turned on her heel and practically ran over to the Diva's table.

Randy was telling them a joke and he frowned when he saw Trish. He soon grinned when he saw the angry look she gave him.

_Hee hee I made her angry! Hey! She better stop frowning! I don't want wrinkles before I'm 30!_

"Hey Randy." Mickie purred and Trish tried not to shudder. Eeew.

"Ran…Trish can I talk to you, outside?" Trish asked gritting her teeth as Randy wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Why? What have you got to say to me that's so important _Randy_?" Randy asked and she resisted the urge to throttle him…regardless of him being in her body or not.

Trish didn't reply she just glared and Randy gulped, pushing the tray aside he grinned sheepishly to the other Divas who just stared dumbfounded.

"Excuse me girls…I'll just be 2 minutes."

Randy got up and almost stumbled due to the heels he shot Trish a look before bolting outside before Trish could drag him by the arm.

"What the…" Randy began but Trish held up a large hand.

"Not here." She hissed grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to walk down the hall towards his locker room.

"Ow! You always grab me! You do know you'll get a _bruise _on your _precious_ body." Randy smugly pointed out before she released him.

"You're so lucky you're in my body because if you weren't I-I'd…" Trish hissed enraged as they walked into Randy's locker room.

"Kiss me?" Randy teased and Trish shot him a death glare.

_Ah I look good when I'm being mean…maybe I should make that my 'look…then I'll get more dates!_ Randy happily thought to himself.

"Stop checking yourself out that's weird!" Trish shuddered as she paced the room rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Randy plopped down on a bench and folded his arms.

"What's wrong Trish?" He asked softly and she looked at him and laughed sarcastically.

"What's _wrong_? Hmmm? Let me see…Oh! I know! I'M IN YOUR FUCKING BODY AND ITS ALL MY FAULT AND THAT FREAKY MER-BITCH WOULDN'T TURN US BACK AND I CAN'T WEAR HEELS AND DON'T HAVE MY BOOBIES!" Trish wailed and Randy got up and before she knew it he hugged her.

_What the hell? Is he sick?_ Trish asked herself confused to his sudden outburst of support.

"Calm down…look I know this is hard but we can get through this we just need to help each other." He held her at arms length and she didn't take her eyes of her.

"You touched me…and got chilli on me." Trish whined quietly and he grinned.

"Try not to grin like that…you'll give me laughter lines." Trish pointed out and he raised a brow at her causing her to laugh.

"I was kidding…that's what plastic surgery was for…and before I forget I had 'chick food' for lunch today."

Randy let his arms go and stared at her.

"Ok…I'll let you off for that but you gotta realise I'm a man. I need my food. How the hell can you live of that rabbit food? You ain't even fat!" Randy said incredulously causing Trish to blush.

"I just don't wanna gain any weight that's all…why do _you_ care so much?" Trish frowned and he blushed.

"Well…I-I…I'm supposed to be you! I ain't used to _tiny_ portions." Randy stammered and she smirked.

"Well you're just gonna have to get used to them."

Randy rolled his eyes and then they froze as they heard a mystical voice. (A.N. I'll use bold for Ariel).

**I hope you two aren't bickering…you have less than 3 weeks left….times running out.**

"Okay how the hell does she do that?" Trish asked freaked out.

"WE KNOW! LEAVE US ALONE YOU FREAKY MER-WITCH! I MEAN WHO CALLS THEMSELVE ARIEL ANYWAY? THAT'S A MERMAID'S NAME AND YOU DON'T EVEN LIVE UNDERWATER OR KNOW A FISH CALLED FLOUNDER OR A CRAB CALLED SEBASTIAN!" Randy yelled at the ceiling.

"Way to go Randy…insult her, that will make her reverse the spell." Trish muttered and he calmed down and looked at her.

"You got any better ideas…besides she's the _one_ who gave you a penis and the _cotton_ jammies." Randy slyly reminded her causing Trish to glare at the ceiling.

"YEAH LEAVE US ALONE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

**Really? My fault? If I'm correct and I am sure that I am…it is down to you two that you are in this mess. If you had gotten along then things would be fine. You need to learn a lesson and sadly you guys gotta learn the hard way…oh good luck in your matches tonight…this will be entertaining. And FYI I may not live underwater but one of my cats is called Sebastian!**

_RAW Meadowbank Arena 21.06.07 8.10pm…_

Randy was shitting himself…he was about to face Melina in a singles match and he didn't know any of Trish's moves. She had told him to basically slap and kick and under no circumstances give Melina the RKO.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm dead…I can't do it…I can't hit her with a chair…I'm not a heel! Well I am as Randy Orton but I'm not me! Jesus there she is! Look at those tits…Nitro! Jackass!_

"Well, well, well look what the _cat_ dragged in." Melina cackled as she walked towards the curtain with Johnny at her side.

_I take it back…she has old woman boobies…bitch._

Melina and Johnny wore their usual matching white attire and furry boots.

"Funny Melina but not as funny as those boots? Tell me how long did it take to shave all your chest hair off and stick it onto them?" Randy shot back with a smirk.

Trish had curled his hair and put at least 3 inches of make-up on his face. He wore a pink bra and leather pants and black boots.

Melina glared and walked over to Randy getting in his…well Trish's face.

"You think you're so funny bitch…well after you _lose_ this match…you won't be so smart." Melina said trying to think of an excellent come back. Randy just pretended to admire his nails.

"Oh! Where you talking to _me?_ Cause all I heard was blah blah blah." Randy said as NMN's music hit.

"You…You…" Melina spluttered as Johnny hissed in her ear they had to go.

"Run along Melina…and good luck." Randy waved as Johnny hauled her down the ramp to the booing crowd.

Taking a deep breath he turned to the curtain…this was it…he had to win. As much as he despised Trish he wanted her to do well. It was about time the WWE had a decent Women's champion…

_The fans were screaming. Nitro was standing his hands in his hair, eyes widened in shock. J.R. and Jerry were stunned…did she really do that to Melina? Where they imagining it? Did Trish Stratus really give Melina the RKO? It was perfect…well not for the woman rolling around, clutching her head in agony._

Randy grimaced. That wasn't supposed to happen but he got caught in the match and before he knew he slammed his finisher on Melina.

"At least I won…she can't _complain_." Randy muttered as he ignored the stares he received as he made his way to the back.

_I'm just gonna grab my stuff…well her stuff and then go back to the hotel…_

"TRISH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" a male voice yelled from behind.

Randy turned and rolled his eyes when he saw Trish march towards him.

"What is your problem?" He muttered and she hauled him to the side.

"You gave her the RKO! I use the _Chick Kick_! I don't use _that_!" Trish hissed at him.

"Look, _you_ won! What's the big deal?" Randy shrugged as he was aware of the strange looks some tech guys gave them.

"Do you want people to find out about this?" Trish asked raising a brow.

Randy thought for a moment then sighed.

"I see your point. No more RKOs. Look my match is easy tonight…punch him a few times and then you get to hit him across the head with a chair." Randy told her and she nodded smiling a little.

"Sounds easy…I left _my_ stuff in the locker room. Try not to talk to anyone…" Trish told him but he chuckled and interrupted her.

"Ok and trust me the last thing I wanna do is hear Maria's hourly gossip…how can you_ stand_ that?"

"Smile and nod and throw in the occasional "yeah he/she is such a bitch/ass." Trish replied smiling.

"Um…Randy you're on in 10." A tech guy said nervously turning his attention between the two.

"I should head off…once again sorry about the whole using your finisher thing." Randy apologised.

"Don't worry your little blonde head about it." Trish replied a glint in her eye…well Randy's eye as Randy shook his head and walked towards the locker room to fetch his bag.

Ariel frowned as she saw the whole thing. _Damn them! They're starting to get along…I gotta do something…what to do?_ She grinned an image of the hotel flashed in her head.

"Oh this will be so much fun…" Ariel giggled as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

A.N. I will try and update soon! Please Review as I love reading your comments!!!!

xXxArwenxXx


	5. Chapter 5

**Switched**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note : Many thanks to HARLEY 1524, InsideMyHead and csimiamigirl73 for the reviews. I have to say that this chapter is kinda short.**

**Oh! I also tried **_**Oreos **_**for the first time ever last week! I love them! I munched about 7 of them then felt sick. I guess my "eyes were bigger than my belly!"**

**Anyhow, thanks again for the reviews and here's chapter 5!**

_Two's company…_

Trish smiled as she drove back to the hotel. The match went _well_. Although she received a few punches she landed some into Paul and before he could hit her with the Pedigree she managed (although had no idea how) to counter him. She rushed out of the ring and slammed the chair into his back.

_At least I'm still WWE Champion…shit! Stupid leg! Relax girl you're almost at the hotel, soon you can take a long hot bath…_ Trish smiled at the thought of the luxurious bubbles and soothing hot water with lavender. To top it all off a giant, comfy bed which she could snuggle into.

Slamming the car door shut she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She quickly walked in and headed for reception and frowned when she saw herself well Randy arguing with the receptionist who was _smiling_.

_What the hell? Something ain't right. That woman looks stoned…shit I'm screaming…does he not know what that will do to my voice?_

"LOOK I SPECIFICALLY REQUESTED A ROOM FOR MYSELF AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME I HAVE TO SHARE? IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE?" Randy yelled at the woman, unaware she was smiling and had a dazed look on her face.

"Room 232…you're sharing with someone…have a nice night."

"I KNOW THAT! WHO? DAMN IT I DESERVE…" Randy yelled enraged but stopped when he heard a deep voice cut him off.

"Trish calm the fuck down!"

"What do you want? I see you won _your_ match…good." Randy replied and she stared at the receptionist and then back to Randy.

"What's going on? Why were you yelling? I would like to _keep_ my voice thank you very much." Trish said in a huffy voice as stood beside him.

The receptionist turned her head and beamed like a madwoman causing Trish to jump in the air.

"DEAR GOD WOMAN! STOP SMILING LIKE THAT ITS CREEPY!" Trish yelled in fright causing Randy to smirk.

The receptionist rummaged around and shoved out two sets of keys to the confused couple. Randy looked at the keys then at Trish.

"Oh hell no! You have got to be bullshitting me!" Randy said as he put to and to together.

Trish just stared at him blankly then it clicked…no…no a thousand times no.

"Uh uh! No! NO! I do not want to share a room with _you_!" She hissed.

"And I thought we were getting on _so well_." Randy replied sarcastically as she snatched both sets of keys from the woman who blinked and smiled.

"2nd floor. Have a nice stay."

Ariel smiled as she watched them stomp over to the lifts…bickering. She snapped her fingers and the receptionist blinked and looked around stunned then shrugged her shoulders and got back to work.

"Where is it? My feet hurt…I'm going for a bath first! I had to touch that think known as _Melina_!" Randy moaned as they wandered down the hall.

"This is all that freaky bitch's fault! I _hate_ her!" Trish hissed as they walked down the hall. "And quit your fucking moaning or I'll come back there…" Trish added viciously and he rolled his eyes.

"And shut me up! I _know_! You might wanna change your threats…they're getting' old." Randy drawled as Trish counted to ten, praying she would not hit him because she would end up with a black mark on _her_ face.

"Finally! Now _I_ (Trish shot him a look as she was about to unlock the door) I meant 'we' (he rolled is thick black lashes at her) can reel-…" Randy began and both their eyes widened in shock as they took in their surroundings for the night.

"Oh hell no…" Trish cried as they stepped inside the _tiny_ room. The door shut behind them and Randy's jaw hit the floor.

"Where's the TV? Where's the balcony? DEAR GOD WHERE'S THE OTHER BED?" Randy yelled and Trish turned to face him – noting the anxious look on his well her face.

"Calm down." She said in a nice tone as she walked over and put and arm around him. It was no use as Randy was now in hysterics. He looked at Trish and then back at the dingy, small (and probably uncomfortable) single bed. There was _no way_ they would _both_ fit in there.

"OhGodohgodohgod…we…I…small…can't…I can't breathe…oh god I feel faint." Randy said in hysterics.

Trish grabbed him and shoved him onto the bed so he was sitting at the edge. Randy felt Trish force his head between his legs.

"Breathe…take a long deep breathe and think happy thoughts…" She said softly trying to calm the man trapped in her body down.

"Bed. Tiny. No room. Doomed." Randy babbled and felt her hand grip his head.

"STOP THAT! NOW CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Trish roared and he did as she said.

Several minutes later he was calm and she released her grip. He slowly raised his head and stared at his former self pacing the room. The bags on the floor took up most of the space and there was a door beside the foot of the bed.

"Look its only one night…and it's after ten. We need to get up at 6am so we only need to spend 8 hours here." Trish said smiling a little and he glanced at her and couldn't help but smile back.

"You're right…um I could use a shower…" Randy replied then stopped as both of them turned their heads, slow motion style, and glanced at the door which they assumed led to the bathroom.

"You go." Randy said simply with a smirk as he leaned back – his head almost hitting the wall.

"Uh uh! No way! This room is a shit hole! Do you honestly think the bathroom is any better?" Trish asked raising a brow.

There was silence for a moment before Randy sighed and sat back up.

"Together. We'll go together."

Trish stared at him for a moment then nodded.

"Ok. But you can open the door."

Randy turned the knob and then looked at Trish. She nodded and then he pushed the door with a neatly, manicured hand then stepped back. Both recoiled in horror – the tiles were cracked, the light shined dimly. The saw a toilet and a sink which had seen better days. The worst bit there was no bath – there was an old stand alone shower.

"I guess bubble bath is a no no?" Randy said and Trish glared at him.

"I can't believe _this_! Does she not realise that we work hard and a bath is like heaven?" Trish moaned and wandered back to the bed and rested her head in her hands.

Randy glanced at the shower and then back at Trish. Sighing he wandered over and joined her.

"Look its only one night. We can _do_ this Trish. We can beat Ariel. No-one said this was gonna be easy but if we work together we can win this stupid challenge-thingy and show her she's messed with the wrong people…" Randy told her and she turned a small sad smile spread across her masculine features.

"You know what? That has to the _smartest_ thing I have heard you say since we switched." Trish said and he chuckled.

**Awww how sweet! I hope you like your room. I requested it especially for you.**

"YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE BEHIND THIS! YOU EVIL, TWISTED BIT…" Trish yelled enraged but Randy stopped her mid rant by clamping a hand across her mouth.

**Thank you Randal (Trish snorted but he still held his hand over her mouth preventing her from speaking). As I was saying I thought this room would be **_**perfect**_** for the pair of you. Sadly the bed is a tad uncomfortable and the shower…well…the thermostat is um…broken! I hope you two don't mind cold showers! **Ariel giggled and then left them alone.

Randy dropped his hand and there was silence – she was gone. Trish looked at him and he looked at her.

"I really hate her." Randy muttered and she nodded in agreement.

"I call the left side." Trish stated with a triumphant smirk as she got up and grabbed her bag and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Randy eyed the door angrily – _he_ always slept on the left hand side.

"It's gonna be a _long_ night." He said sadly as she began getting ready for bed. "And I'm supposed to be the _woman_. _I_ should be in there!" He added as he heard the lock click…

A.N. As always please review! The next chapter will be up soon!!!!

xXxArwenxXx


	6. Chapter 6

**Switched **

**Chapter 6**

**A/N – A big thank you to csimiamigirl73, techwiz, Kristin 4 and HARLEY1524 for the reviews. **

**Oh! I have a poll running on my profile. Its about my story **_**Bittersweet**_** and who Jeff should go with. I will keep it running until the end of the month, so get voting!**

**That's all I had to say…no I am off to find me a freaky fish woman and sort her out…**

_Sweet Dreams…_

Trish tried not to scream as the _freezing_ water hit off her skin. She hated Ariel with a fiery vengeance and when she was back in her own body there would be Hell to pay!

She turned the shower off after 10 minutes and rolled her eyes when she heard banging on the door.

"YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR HALF AN HOUR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? IF YOU HAVE PLUCKED MY EYEBROWS I WILL…" Randy roared then jumped when a pissed off Trish, wrapped in a towel, glared at him.

"What did _I_ say about yelling? You can go in…by the way the water's freezing and _don't _you dare wash my hair, it will go _frizzy_. I didn't pluck anything but you should seriously consider plucking you brows to remove the stray hairs." Trish reprimanded him.

"I'm a guy! Guys _don't_ do that and the shower can't be _that_ cold. You're probably just over reacting…like _all_ _women_ do when things _don't_ go _their _way." Randy pointed out as he pushed past her to get into the bathroom.

Trish just rolled her eyes and started getting ready for bed. She smirked when she heard Randy shrieking like a little girl in the shower. She then spotted her pink baby doll lying on the bed. _He's going to pay for that comment_. She thought wickedly as she wandered over to the bed…

_Stupid Trish and her stupid shower. Stupid freaky fish lady…well if she has greasy hair in the morning she can't blame me._ Randy bitterly thought to himself in the shower. It was cold but he wasn't going to admit that to Trish. He hoped she hadn't heard him scream.

The door quietly opened but Randy couldn't hear anything because the water drowned the sound.

Trish silently crept over to the unit, Randy had pulled the curtain around and had his back turned to her so he was oblivious to what was happening. She planted his pyjamas onto the unit.

_No more scratchy cotton!!_ Trish exclaimed with glee as she did a dance and then made her way back to the door.

She paused, her hand on the door knob as she heard noises coming from the shower. She tried not to laugh, however, when she heard him singing-no_ screeching_ Shawn Michael's theme tune.

"I think I'm cute. I know I'm sexaaay, I got the looks that drive the girls wild...I'm just a sexy Randy (sexy Randy)…" Randy sang as she washed himself.

Trish opened the door and once she was out she giggled like a 5 year old. That was _classic_! She then waltzed over to the bed and grabbed her usual _Stratus_ nightwear…

Randy shivered as he grabbed the towel and wrapped it round him. He wouldn't admit to Trish that she was right about the shower. He frowned when he spotted _his_ pyjamas lying there.

_I left these out for Trish. She better not be naked. I could wear them. The stupid silk things she wears make me sweat. Ah! To hell with her! I'm gonna wear my boxers and my t-shirt. Take that Trish!_ Randy smiled to himself as he slipped them on. He threw the towel over the radiator and stepped out of the bathroom.

"You took your time." Trish replied huskily.

Randy jumped about ten feet in the air, he screamed when he turned round as saw her lying on her side, staring at him seductively, in a _pink baby doll_!

"Come to bed _sexy Randy_." Trish patted the bed and smirked praying she would not laugh.

"What the…sexy Randy?! Hey! Were in there while I was in the shower? PERVERT! "Randy yelled at her causing her to laugh and sit up.

"Oh come on! It was funny! You are a crap singer though. Hey why don't we get Shawn and you can sing his theme for him?" Trish said giggling.

He marched over to the bed and glared at her.

"I'm glad you find this funny. Do you know that you're stretching _your_ own clothes? Thank god you wore underwear." Randy shuddered at the image of him in a pink dress.

"I was thinking about _hanging loose_ but I decided against it." Trish told him after she calmed down. She paused then looked back at him.

"Besides I can buy_ another_ dress. I just wanted to see the look on your face." Trish admitted.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Right you've had your fun Stratus, now go and change into something else." Randy told her.

Trish crawled over to him her face inches from his.

"What's the matter Randy? Don't you like this? Don't you think the _Legend Killer_ suits Pink?" She purred then cracked up again.

He was about to reply when someone knocked at the door. Trish stared at Randy; he looked at her then the door.

Trish got up and bolted towards it. Randy rushed towards her and grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" Trish cried struggling out of his grip.

"Like hell I will!" Randy yelled back

"Um guys, hello?" John called from the hall way.

"Just a sec John!" Trish yelled and she kicked him in the shin.

"Owww! You bitch!" Randy hissed as he hobbled about.

Trish composed herself and stuck her tongue out at him. Randy's eyes widened when he saw her hand on the handle.

"Get away from there…if you open that door I'll…" Randy spat but he froze when she opened it and leaned against the doorway.

"Hey _Johnny_!" Trish squealed and John was stunned when his best friend – the _WWE CHAMPION_ standing in a _nightdress_!

"Um hey Randy….Trish." John stammered when he saw an enraged Randy pull Trish from the door.

"Aw come on Trish! Leave me be! I'm having a great ole gossip with my bestest buddy in the whole wide world…CENA!" Trish declared in a girly voice which pissed Randy off further as he did not speak or dress like that.

"Are you ok man?" John asked frowning.

"Me? I'm fine. I'm on top of…" Trish began loudly but Randy put a hand over her mouth to stop her making him look even weirder.

"She…I mean he's drunk. One too many beers. I'll take care of him don't worry John, Randy will be _fine_ in the morning." Randy lied hoping John would buy it as Trish was acting like she was drunk.

"Oooooh! She's using her angry voice." Trish said in a mock serious tone which caused John to snigger.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I mean you could bunk with Ash…" John said seriously glancing at the two but Randy cut him off.

"Thanks John but I'll be alright. I'll call if he gets any worse."

"Alright night Trish. Night Man, don't give her a hard time." John said as he waved and walked towards the elevator.

Randy hauled her inside and slammed the door shut. He turned to her and his eyes were full of anger.

"I HOPE YOU'RE PLEASED WITH YOURSELF."

Trish rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"Relax Orton. Besides he thinks you've had one too many." Trish reminded him as she walked over to the bed.

Randy ran his hands through his blonde hair and counted to ten. It would all be over soon and when he switched back he would never see her again.

"Look Randy I'm sorry. I thought I was being funny but I was a complete jackass back there. I'm sorry if I annoyed you." Trish replied quietly and he looked at her. It was pretty funny…a grown man in a small dress.

"It's ok. He does think I'm pissed. It was pretty funny. I mean the dress doesn't even fit me." Randy told her and grinned when he saw her smile.

"I promise no more dresses. I don't want to stretch them all." She replied and he looked at her in mock shock.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

Trish laughed as he sauntered over to the bed.

"No if you could do that in heels you'd pass as me." Trish smiled as he turned to turn off the light.

"Look I've been thinking…" Randy began as he tried to get comfy.

"Hmmm?" Trish asked turning to look at him.

"I think we should teach each other our finishers and some moves. I mean I want to keep my title you want to win one. I think we should start that a.s.a.p." Randy replied seriously.

"Sure. Also you need to learn to walk in heels." Trish said yawning slightly.

"Do I have too?" Randy whined and she rolled her eyes.

"Can we please save all arguments to the morning?" Trish asked sleepily.

"Fine." Randy huffed.

"Thank you. Goodnight Randy." Trish said turning to the wall.

"Night." Randy replied turning to face the door.

There was silence. All was well and for once the two had managed to come to an agreement and all was calm…

"Get your foot away from my ass!" Trish spat at him as she wriggled about.

"Newsflash this bed is _tiny_ and if I move any further I'll be on the floor!" Randy pointed out.

"Urggh!" Trish cried in exasperation as she moved closer to the wall.

"Urggh back at ya." Randy hit back grinning as he heard her whispered obscenities under her breath.

"It's rude to whisper." He added laughing to himself.

It was going to be a long night. A very long night indeed.

A.N. Please review! The next update shall be up soon!!

xXxArwenxXx


	7. Chapter 7

**Switched**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the mega long update! I will update my other stories but I had tonsillitis (which I suffered for a week and **_**still**_** had to go to school!), my exams started this week but I have sat maths and english and only have human biology and computing to go (dances!).**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7!**

_Beauty hurts…_

Trish sighed happily as she felt the arms wrapped round her waist pull her closer to her sleeping partner. Randy grinned in his sleep as he felt someone's head rest delicately on his chest._ Despite the uncomfortable bed and Trish Stratus I had a great sleep!_ Randy happily thought to himself as he stirred slightly his companion was also awakening.

"Good morning." Trish said sleepily.

"Mmmm, morning." Randy said opening his eyes.

He let out a shriek when he realised who was beside him. Eeeeew! He actually cuddled up to _Trish Stratus_! Unfortunately Randy had got such a fright that Trish had fell onto the floor.

"Congratulations Orton, you just bruised your own ass!" Trish grumbled from the floor.

"You_ touched_ me!" Randy hissed repulsed as his delicate hands protected his body.

"You enjoyed it!" Trish replied as she got up then rolled her eyes. "Grow up." She added when she saw what he was doing.

"What time is it?" Trish asked yawning.

"Do I look like a clock?" Randy snapped and then looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 05.31am.

"Good, we can get ready and head to the arena…"Trish began as she grabbed some clean clothes out of Randy's case.

"What? Now?! Trish you cannot be _serious_! It isn't even 6am! I'm _tired_!" Randy whined from the bed.

"Just get ready will you! The quicker we get to the arena, the more time we have to _practice_ our moves." Trish told him emphasising the last part.

"Alright!..." Randy threw his hands up in defeat. "Gimmie 10 minutes and I am _not_ wearing heels!" Randy told her as she marched into the batroom…

Trish sighed as she struggled to get back on her feet. The RKO was hard to perfect and she had almost got it but she lost her footing and elbowed Randy in the nose. She prayed to God that she didn't bruise her face.

"I'm sorry, Randy I keep struggling with the last part." Trish said exasperated that she couldn't nail the finisher.

"Don't worry about it Trish. You're doing great! Think about it, you're the first Diva that I have ever taught and you're a quick learner!". Randy praised her efforts so far and Trish beamed with happiness. Randy grinned enjoying this rare occasion that they were actually getting along.

"Right, let's take it from me coming up behind to counter your attack." Trish said and mentally laughed as her newly acquired 6 foot form stood behind her usual tiny frame.

"I hope you aren't eyeing _me_ up…that would be perveted and wrong." Randy teased casuing her to giggle. Randy turned to face her, raising his brow.

"Sorry…" Trish began then laughed again, this time in a more _manly_ manner.

"That's better." Randy remarked and he regained the position.

"Ready? One…two…" Randy began and Trish was about to charge when "**Me and You**" blasted from her purse.

"You better get that." Trish said as Randy playfully glared at her and grabbed the cell.

"Maria! It's not even 8am and you're calling me. I'm at the arena. I-I needed to um practice for tonight…really? Do I need to go…fine…1pm, the caftera. Ok bye." Randy flinched when he shut the cell. He couldn't believe what Maria had just told him.

"Randy? Randy what's up?" Trish asked noting the uncertainty in the Legend Killer's voice as he spoke to her best friend.

"Um, I have to go to the beauty parlour with Maria later today." He said in a small voice not looking at her.

Trish stared at him and small smile played across her face. _How could I forget? Maria always gets the girls together at least twice a month for nails and waxing!_

"It won't be that bad." Trish began and Randy looked up and stared suspiciously at her as a grin was now etched across her face.

"Spill it Stratus! What _exactly_ am I getting done at the beauty salon today?" Randy said his hands rested on his hips as Trish causally leaned against the ropes.

"Nothing much just an eyebrow wax…I got my legs done 2 weeks ago. It will sting but you've fell from 20ft cages. This will be _nothing_." Trish told him and he relaxed slightly as they retrieved their bags and made their way up the ramp, discussing future training sessions. Trish was only half listening, she left out the small, significant fact that she had told Maria to book an eyebrow wax and a _Brazilian_!

He may have fallen from cages, been hit with steel chairs but Randy Orton was about to experience one of the most painful beauty treatments faced to women today…

**Later that Day**

Luckily no-one had discovered Trish and Randy's little training session earlier that morning. John had texted Trish to ask if _he_ was ok. Trish had replied that she had a 'sore head' but was fine. John had also cheekily added if he was wearing pink and Trish had instantly replied 'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

She glanced at her watch as she made her way to the cafeteria. It was half past one. She smirked as she entered and noted how desperate Jillian and Melina were as they cast suggestive looks at 'Randy' as she entered.

"Hey man!" John hollered and Randy nodded as he sat with the guys. Trish was thankful that no-one asked her about pink dresses as she felt bad for embarrassing Randy last night. She just hoped he wouldn't be _too_ pissed off with her, when he came back.

Maria, Ashley, Michelle, Kelly Kelly and Randy sat in the beauty parlour. Randy sat ahlf listening to Maria and Kelly's animated gossip about the 'hoe bags' aka Candice and Layla.

"I know she is like such a skank!" Kelly Kelly said disgustedly referring to Layla as she flipped her blonder hair over her shoulder.

"Um hmm." Randy replied hoping he didn't sound as bored as he felt.

"So I hear you hooked up last night." Maria began, chaning the direction of the gossip to Trish. Randy wasn;'t aware Maira was talking about him until he felt 4 pairs of eyes on him.

"Sorry…what?" Randy asked causing Maria to playfully roll her eyes.

"Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about!" Maria gushed and Randy just stared at her.

"Maria. I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I did _not_ hook up last night." Randy pointed out.

"Oh really? So why was _Randy Orton_ in your room?" Maria hit back and the other women;s eyes widened.

"No!" Michelle gasped a smile appeared acroos her face.

"No freakin' way! Trish you _slept_ with Orton?" Ashley asked in disgust as she thought Trish looked after him cause he was drunk. "No! Even if I did ladies do not kiss and tell!" Randy declared and frowned as the others cracked up.

"Good one Trish! Oh my God girls last night was amazing…Jeff gave me the best oral…" Maira began again, this starting a conversation about their sex lives.

Randy was relieved when a dairk haired, caramel skinned woman dressed in black beamed over at them.

"Good afternoon ladies! The beautians are ready. Miss Stratus you are in room one with Danielle…" Randy practically bolted up from his seat and thanked the woman as he rushed into the room.

_Thank God! Although Maria is hot I don't wanna picture her and one of my best friends doing it!_ Randy thought to himself but was snapped back to reality when a 30 year old blonde beamed at him.

"Hi! I'm Danielle. The wax is just heating up, If you just make yourself comfortable and change into the stuff on the bed, we'll begin." Danielle said as she checked the temperature on the machine.

"Um, I already have underwear on." Randy said as he held up the disposable underwear.

Danielle smiled and assumed this was Trish's first Brazilian wax.

"I take it this is your first time? Trust me, it will be fine. Just take off your jeans and put the disposable pants on. Once we're done you can change back ok?" Danielle replied soothingly.

Randy nodded. It didn't seem too bad.

"Shout me when you're ready." Danielle said as she exited the room.

_This isn't so bad._ Randy thought as he hastily changed. He lay on the bed and Danielle came in a couple of minutes later. The bed and music made him sleepy and he did as Danielle said and relaxed…unaware of what was going to happen.

"AAAAAH! OH SWEET NIBBLETS! ARE YOU CRAZY! AAAAAH!" Randy screamed as the paper was forcefully ripped from his private area.

"We're almost done!" Danielle yelled over the noise.

"Do you think she's ok?" Michelle asked as she sat beside Kelly. Both women were getting their nails done.

"Awww, the hairs must be really thick this time." Kelly whispered back and both women giggled as Randy continued to scream in agony…

A.N. I had no idea this chapter was so long! Once again sorry for the long delay. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!

xXxArwenxXx


	8. Chapter 8

**Switched**

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay with the next chapter…I had exams/was ill/went on holiday etc but I promise I will regularly update from now on.**

**Back to the story…**

_Hell Hath No Fury…Like a waxed woman!_

"See you later Trish!" Ashley called suppressing a giggle as she dropped Randy off at the arena.

Randy just waved and began his angry stomp towards the arena, wincing with each step as he was _sore_.

_When I find Stratus she will have hell to pay…'oh it's just an eyebrow wax…' Funny. I had no idea your brows were located on your vagina!_ Randy furiously thought to himself as he slammed through the doors startling a stage hand.

"YOU!" Randy roared; turning on the poor defenceless man. "Orton. Where is he?" Randy demanded his voice dangerous; eyes forming into little slits.

"Um…l-locker room…" The man replied terrified as Randy turned and marched down the hallway…

"So you all up for clubbing after the show?" John asked the guys as they sat in the locker room.

"Sure." Jeff replied as he laced up his boots, he was up first in a match against Mr Kennedy.

John looked at Trish who was dressed in Randy's usual ring attire – an 'Orton' t-shirt covered his torso.

"You up for it or are you still_ hung-over_?" John teased earning a few grins.

Trish smiled sweetly and put her water down.

"Yeah and I wasn't _that_ drunk." She replied folding her arms.

John looked at her and was about to reply when the door opened with such force it almost fell off its hinges.

Trish paled when she saw him standing there. _Whoa! I look slightly demonic when I'm pissed_.She thought as she took in the anger etched on her face.

"Hey Trish. What can we do for you?" Chris asked nervously and everyone was thankful when Randy thrust a finger in Trish's direction.

"Get. Out. Here. _Now_." Randy growled and Trish got up and cast a look at the guys who all looked at her as if to say 'rather you than us'.

"Hey Trish! You look great? Did you do something to your hair?" Trish joked, attempting to lighten the atmosphere as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Don't man. I wouldn't mess with her." Jeff whispered and Trish was about to reply when she felt herself being hauled from the room.

"Now, Randy please, calm down…" Trish began quietly but Randy just looked at her and exploded with rage.

"CALM DOWN? YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?! I HAVE JUST HAD THE MOST EXCURIATING THING DONE TO ME IN MY LIFE! I THOUGHT FALLING THROUGH A TABLE FROM A STEEL CAGE WAS BAD BUT WHAT I WENT THROUGH WAS THE ICING ON THE CAKE!" Randy roared and Trish tried not to grin as she realised he was talking about getting waxed.

"Oh come on Orton, getting your_ brows_ waxed doesn't hurt that much." Trish said teasingly.

"You know fine well what _I _got waxed!" Randy hissed.

Trish just stared at him for a minute then sighed and placed a hand on his arm.

"Look Randy, I'm sorry. I should have _told_ you what you were _actually_ going for. I'll admit it is _painful_ but hey, you _survived_ it! Not many women would gladly sit there and allow someone to pour hot wax on their privates." Trish told him and his expression softened a little.

"I guess you're right. It was sore but it's over and when _you_ go for it again, we'll have switched!" Randy replied with glee and Trish smiled.

"Yeah! Now you better go and get ready…you have a match against Candice tonight. (Randy opened his mouth to speak). Trust me it won't be _difficult_. Just try not to let her kick you down there…" Trish replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha! Real funny. Got it. After the show wait for me and I'll drive to the arena." Randy told her and was about to walk away when she yelled.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Randy turned round and noticed how Trish casually leant against the wall with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"You heard me. I said _no_." Trish replied.

"You _will_ come back with me tonight." Randy said placing his hands on his hips to get his point across.

Trish then straightened up and sighed.

"Look Randy, I can't…I sorta made plans…" Trish began but he cut her off.

"What sort of plans?"

"Clubbing." Trish mumbled inaudibly causing him to come closer.

"I didn't hear you? What did you say?" He asked frowning.

"Clubbing." Trish replied quietly but louder than last time. She didn't get why he was being so whiny about it…she hadn't had a night out in ages.

"Come on Orton. I know this is stressful for us but don't you think we deserve a break?" Trish asked stepping closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Randy looked up at Trish (she was almost a foot taller) and sighed.

"Fine. But I sure as hell ain't wearing a pink dress!" Randy told her seriously.

**Later that night**

Ariel stood at the back of the club. She followed Trish and Randy here. She was pleased that they were starting to get along and wanted them to do well but she did want to have some _fun_. So far, Randy who wore a short black mini dress with silver heels sat sipping a beer. He grinned as he took a swig from the bottle, remembering Maria's reaction when he told her what he was having. The look on her face was priceless.

He smiled when he saw his friends dancing with their girlfriends. _Ha! Jeff thinks he can dance!_ Randy laughed to himself then frowned when he saw Trish sitting opposite him looking bored as hell and quite frankly miserable.

He sat for a moment contemplating what to do before taking one last swig of the beer before getting up and joining her.

"Hey Randy this seat taken?" He teased and he saw her eyes light up when he sat beside her.

"Hey." Trish mumbled and sipped some of her Pepsi.

"You better not have ordered a _chick_ drink." Randy joked and she smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Orton. It's just a soda. I played the 'I'm still recovering card tonight." Trish replied and he grinned.

"So why you not up dancing?" Trish asked as she put her glass down.

"I think it would look wrong if I asked Candice or Melina to dance." Randy replied and she giggled then coughed.

"Sorry…let me try that again" Trish teased and then laughed more deeply this time.

"That's better…more _manly_." Randy commented and they both started laughing.

Maria who was dancing with Jeff smiled as she saw them together. _They look so cute together._ She thought before her boyfriend spun her round.

Ariel watched them and then she frowned when she saw Melina and Candice glaring at Trish and Randy. She saw Candice start to head over there.

_I need to do something…Ha! I know!_ Ariel muttered something under her breath and then the song that was playing suddenly cut off, earning outraged grumbles from the club. The DJ just hit another button and the song changed to a slow number.

"Ah I love this song." Ariel said aloud as **Truly, Madly, Deeply** by Savage Garden came on.

Trish smiled as she watched all her friends dance with their partners and she felt a small pang of sadness as she was alone. Well she wasn't technically alone as Randy sat beside her but it wasn't the same.

Randy turned to Trish who still looked upset and he was about to ask her to dance when Candice sidled up to them.

"Hey Randy." She purred playing with a lose strand of her hair.

"Hey Candice." Randy greeted and was immediately met with a cold stare. _Whoa! What did I do? Oh yeah! I'm not in my body and I kicked your ass!. _Randy watched as Trish gave Candice the briefest of glances before turning her attention to the couples again.

"I wondered if _you_ wanna dance with _me_?" Candice asked smugly and cast Randy a look when she said me.

_What a bitch! Maria and the girls were right about her. She's probably still pissed that I beat her._ Randy smirked and then declared loudly.

"Sorry Candice but you're too _late_…We were just about to dance…"

"We we're?" Trish turned confused and Randy just giggled sweetly (swearing never to do that again) before taking her large hand.

Candice looked at the two with sheer hatred as Randy stood beside Trish.

"Besides…you'll need to _rest_ that leg of _yours_…Bye!" Randy waved and turned on his heel causing Trish to stare at him with disbelief as he led her to the floor.

As they wrapped their arms around each other Trish still looked shocked.

"What?" Randy asked raising a brow as they moved in synch with the music.

"I never thought I would ever say this in my life but Mr Orton you are such a _bitch_." Trish said with a grin as they danced.

Ariel smiled as she watched them…they were falling for each other…she figured she had done enough for one night and left them couple to enjoy themselves.

**A/N – Once again sorry for the mega long delay with the update! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Switched**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update delay, My server has been down for ages! Plus I have been busy with work and I am really excited cause I got into Glasgow University!!**

**Does anyone think that the Beth/Santino thing is cute? Plus TAKER'S COMING BACK! I never thought I'd say this but Go Vickie! Edge doesn't stand a chance at SummerSlam :)**

**Back to the story...**

_Caught in the moment…_

Once the song ended, Randy reluctantly pulled away from Trish.

"I need to tinkle." He whispered in her ear and she snorted.

"Never _ever_ say that again…I'll get the drinks in." Trish said and with a devilish grin pulled _his_ wallet out of her back pocket.

"Beer, please." He smiled sweetly and she playfully glared at him.

"Okay…but you're getting a _light_ one this time." Trish said and made her way to the bar. She couldn't help but tingle inside when she remembered them dancing. Rolling her eyes at her girlish-ness she walked on.

Candice glared when she saw 'Trish' squeeze past people to get to the bathroom. _I'll show that skank!_ She seethed and then smiled when she saw John Morrison sitting surrounded by ring rats.

"Excuse me." She said sweetly as she pushed her way past the girls who were shooting her evil looks.

"Move." She growled to a brunette who was sitting on his lap.

John looked as if all his Christmases had come at once. He shoved the brunette (who glared at Candice) away.

"Candy! Take a seat on the _Shaman of sexy_!" John said huskily and she giggled and sat down.

_Jackass…like I would ever sleep with you_. She thought as she continued her little giggly act.

"Um Johnny I came over to let you know that a certain _blonde Canadian_ likes you…" Candice replied and John frowned and he pulled his shades down slightly so he could look at her.

"Trish told you that? _Trish Stratus_…the woman who _despises_ you?" John asked slowly as he didn't believe that the two women would actually stand and talk to each other. Candice simply giggled, hoping to God that she didn't fuck up her chances with Randy.

"Well, she didn't _tell me_ exactly but what's a girl to do when she overhears Trish singing your praises in the bathroom…" Candice lied in a girly voice.

John looked at her then smiled slightly, he had thing for Trish and he noticed her dancing with Orton earlier. Maybe Candice was right…besides he was _so much_ better than Randy!

"In fact, I saw her head to the little girls room _again_…poor dear can't handle all the _soda_. Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Candice asked him getting up.

"But she was with Randy." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes at him.

"_Puh-lease_ Johnny! They were _just_ dancing…besides I know _Randy_…trust me she is _so_ not _his type_." Candice replied flipping her hair over her shoulder.

John smiled and got up. He hugged Candice who was shocked that the dumbass fell for her lies. She quickly regained her composure before he latched on.

"Thanks Candy." He grinned before darting off to the bathroom.

Candice smirked as she watched him go. She saw Randy head towards the table carrying two drinks. Soon he would be hers…

Randy sighed as he washed his hands in the mirror. He felt a little weird after dancing with Trish. She didn't freak him out or anything it was just…it felt nice.

_Wait! Am I falling for Stratus? _Randy thought to himself as he dried his hands. He had to admit she had a perfect body which he was determined to keep in shape and plus she was funny and she was a good learner: Randy realised he really enjoyed her company.

Smiling to himself he checked his make-up was ok…he didn't want to show Trish up (after all she took pride in her appearance) and walked out the door.

He had no idea John was lurking in the shadows. He was about to open the other door which would lead him from the corridor to the club when someone reached out and grabbed his wrist…

"Have you seen Ran…I mean Trish?" Trish asked Ashley as she rejoined him at the table.

"No, why would_ you_ care?" Ashley spat and John looked apologetic as he let her sit down.

"No _we_ haven't seen her…I thought she was with you." John replied glancing at Ashley who sighed and took her drink.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. He's right about Trish." Ashley told her somewhat softer.

"You did look pretty close…"Maria announced grinning from ear to ear but a door crashing open silenced the club.

John Morrison came flying out of the corridor and landed with a thump on the floor.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He yelled, scrambling to his feet.

Randy emerged wiping his mouth and looking at his hand to see if his knuckles were okay.

"I warned you Morrison…if you took one step closer…and you did." Randy drawled and people began to laugh as he got his ass kicked by a girl.

Candice stood open mouthed as she watched 'Randy' go over and punch John again.

"That's for trying to get it on with her…" Trish crouched down so he was face level with John who groaned in agony. "And also because_ I_ never liked you."

Trish glared at John as if he was something bad he stepped on before turning her attention to Randy.

"You alright?" Trish asked concerned as Randy nodded, grinning sheepishly.

"He should have known better…besides,_ I_ don't swing that way." Randy joked and Trish took his hand.

"Come on…let's go back to the hotel." Trish said and Randy nodded.

They waved at their shell shocked friends and once they were outside Trish handed Randy his jacket.

"Thanks…I remember when this used to _fit_ me." He said as they made their way across the parking lot.

"I can't believe that bastard done that…what if that was some other girl or what if I was in…" Trish began babbling and Randy stopped and held her at arms length.

"Look Trish, It's over. I kicked his ass. You were amazing back there! You _decked_ him!" Randy said amazed and she laughed.

"Well, he tried to feel me…well both of us up. Plus I have never liked the guy and it seemed the pretty manly thing to do at the time when a _damsel_ is in distress." Trish teasingly replied with a smirk.

He put his arms down and moved closer to her.

"I am not a _damsel_…"

"Oh really?" Trish said quietly aware of how close they were.

"Yeah…I kicked his…" Randy began but was cut off by Trish pressing her lips against his.

Randy was taken aback by surprise but soon his slender hands found their way around Trish's waist. Trish lowered her head and pulled Randy towards her, not taking his lips from hers.

They stayed like that for a minute before pulling away. It had just dawned on them what had happened.

"That was…" Trish began.

"I…" Randy stammered but couldn't speak he was still in shock…they had kissed and he _enjoyed_ it.

"We should go…" Trish began and Randy nodded and the two walked silently towards the car.

Ariel's mouth hung open. No freakin' way! She stood shell-shocked as she watched them drive off. However she soon smiled when she remembered a certain _Shaman of sexy_ got his ass kicked by a girl.

**A/N- Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Switched**

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the long update delay! I had so much going on, my nana died and I was busy with work and University. However I am back and I am alright now. So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I think that I only have 3 or 4 more chapters to go until this is finished but I don't know yet…**

**Anyway, back to the story! Enjoy and drop me a wee comment…**

_There's always a catch…_

The two were silent on the way back to the hotel. They were to busy contemplating what had happened. They _kissed_! What's more both of them _liked _it but were too afraid to say anything in case the other felt differently. What confused both of them more than anything was the fact that they hadn't returned to their normal state.

Randy eventually pulled up into the parking lot of the hotel. Trish unfastened her belt and was about to leave when he turned to her.

"Trish we need to talk…" Randy began.

"Look, I'm as confused as you are about all this but I'm not thinking straight at the moment. Can we please meet up for breakfast and talk about this?" Trish asked quietly looking at the man trapped in her body.

Randy nodded; he watched her leave and let out a frustrated groan. What the hell was wrong with him? Had he _really_ hoped Trish would jump on him and kiss him again once they got here? One thing he was sure he needed was a nice cold _beer_ and not one of the light variety…

"What is wrong with you?" "Get a hold of yourself Trish!" "I kissed him but he kissed back so he must like me! Oh why the hell did I have to tell him "I'll speak to you in the morning?" Trish asked herself aloud as she paced the room. She changed into Randy's usual bedroom attire and couldn't help her womanish antics of pacing about the room bitiching to herself about her actions.

"And they tell _me_ that I'm the _one _with the _mental_ problems…" A voice called out and Trish spun round in fright.

"Ariel! How long have been here?" Trish asked clutching her chest and narrowing her eyes at the woman who smiled at her.

"Long enough to know that you have feelings for a certain _Champion_." Ariel sweetly pointed out as Trish wandered over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, holding her head in her hands.

"What am I gonna do? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" Trish whined not looking up from the floor.

Ariel tenderly approached the lovelorn woman (trapped in a mans body) and sat beside her. Hesitantly she raised her hand and patted Trish on the back. The friendly gesture startled Trish who looked up at the woman who smiled sympathetically back at her.

"You'll never know how Randy feels…till you tell him how _you_ feel." Ariel softly replied causing Trish to smile slightly.

"I know but…" Trish began then stopped, looking glum.

"But?" Ariel asked frowning.

"If he doesn't feel the same I'll be crushed." Trish admitted glumly.

"What happened tonight shocked the both of you…not to mention me…damn! I owe _him_ 50 (Trish stared at Ariel who blushed and quickly changed the subject)…It is possible that the whole Morrison thing gave you a push in the right direction." Ariel started and when she mentioned John Trish's eyes widened.

"You know about that?" She interrupted stunned.

"Yeah…that was some punch you gave him! He's such a creep!" Ariel replied and shuddered slightly.

"Yeah…he's so full of himself…wait! Me and Randy kissed! Surely that means we can reverse the spell!" Trish said and got excited at the fact that she may well have found a way to break the spell.

Ariel turned away from Trish's gaze and stood up.

"Ariel? Ariel what's wrong? Is there something you're keeping from me?" Trish asked an edge of suspicion in her voice.

Ariel closed her eyes and took a deep breath before facing Trish again.

"Now don't get mad…as much as it thrills me to see you and Randy getting along…"

"Cut to the point Sabrina." Trish said bluntly folding her arms.

"I _can't_ change you back…at least _not yet_." Ariel answered in a small voice.

Trish took a deep breath to stop herself from physically attacking the woman who looked more interested in the floor than her. _I will not hurt her. I will not hurt her._ She repeated as she got up and walked over Ariel.

"Why can't we switch back right now?" Trish asked in what she hoped was a calm tone.

Ariel sighed and re-directed her gaze to Trish who looked pissed.

"Um it's sorta something to do with the rules of witchcraft and wizardry." Ariel said nervously.

"You're bullshiting me, right?" Trish snorted and when she shook her head. Trish's anger got the better of her.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! YOU ACTUALLY ENJOY WATCHING US SUFFER DON'T YOU? TO THINK I WAS BEGINNING TO LIKE YOU…"

"I DON'T MAKE THE RULES I JUST FOLLOW THEM!" Ariel yelled back at her. Both women started at each other, taking the time to calm down.

"I'm sorry, alright? I know this is hard for you but if you and Randy keep this up until SummerSlam then you'll go back to normal." Ariel told her seriously.

"I know that! But you _did_ say we had to 'get along'…" Trish reminded her, folding her arms.

"I know." The witch sighed and stared at the woman standing in front of her. "I'm sorry, I really am and hey you only have 2 weeks to go. I know you guys _can_ do it…did you really mean it when you said you _liked _me?" Ariel told her and ended her speech in a hopeful tone.

Trish took a moment to look at the woman who was the complete _opposite_ of her…her gothic dress sense and make up was something she would usually mock along with Kelly and Maria and looking back on her actions she felt guilty. Ariel wasn't _that_ bad…just lonely (Trish thought staring at her) she didn't have many friends in the business, in fact Trish wasn't sure she had seen her with _anyone_…

"I did…although this is annoying the hell out of me and Randy, you are a nice person and I can understand _why_ you did this." Trish admitted truthly, causing the other woman to also stand up wide eyed in shock.

"_You do_?" Was all Ariel could say.

"Mmmhmm and I want to thank you for all this..." Ariel was about to speak but Trish held up her hand to stop her. "if you hadn't of done this, I would _never_ have realised that Randy was a great, decent, funny guy and that _I _actually _enjoy_ spending time with him, even it means I'm not in my _own_ body." Trish said smiling and for the first time in her life Ariel squealed like a teenage girl and pulled Trish towards her in a tight hug.

Trish was stunned for a moment and hugged the other Diva back.

"Thank you…you have no idea what this means to me…I-I don't have _many_ friends in the WWE." Ariel whispered to Trish as they hugged.

"It's nothing…but I think if stand like this for any longer…it _might_ look wrong to someone who came in…" Trish told her as she realised she forgot to lock the door.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ariel said jumping back and grinning sheepishly.

Trish yawned, the events of the day catching up with her.

"I better go…let you sleep. Goodnight Trish." Ariel said making her way towards the door.

"Wait? You're not going to fly, disappear or ride off on a broom?" Trish asked sarcastically as she watched her new found magical friend open the door to the hallway.

"Nah. Albus will go _berserk_ if I will, he dislikes it when we witches and wizards 'overuse' our powers." Ariel confessed with a small smile.

Trish nodded and was about to let her go…

"Wait! Did you say _Albus_ as in_ Dumbledore_?" Trish asked her eyes widened in disbelief.

_She can't be serious. He isn't real_! Trish thought as she pulled back the covers; not taking her eyes of the woman who chuckled as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Oh Trish! You _honestly _didn't believe that J.K. Rowling _made_ him _up _did you?" Ariel said as she laughed and the door magically closed behind her.

Trish laughed in amazement as she climbed under the covers. She turned and sighed as she remembered the night she shared a bed with _him_. Smiling as she thought back to their kiss she drifted into a dream filled sleep…

Ariel pulled out the gold pocket watch she kept in her pocket. It was just after 1am and she wondered if Randy would still be up.

_Ah what the hell it never stopped me before_…Ariel said to herself as she raised her fingers in the air, she was about to disapparate when a flash of lighting and thunder made her lower her hand.

"Alright, Alright! I'll _take_ the stairs…You'll get your stupid money…honestly I'm supposed to be a _witch_…you think he'd let me _fly_ but oh no!" Ariel grumbled as she was forced to take the stairs like a common…_muggle_.

**A/N – So! What will Randy say to Ariel? I would like to point out that I do not own the character of Albus Dumbledore or any **_**Harry Potter **_**related content. I am simply borrowing it for this story…which! I must point out I am **_**not**_** writing to make money…I am writing it for my own **_**enjoyment.**_

**As always, review please! The next chapter will be up soon and this story will almost be finished :( **

**xXxArwenxXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Switched**

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the major long update! I was suffering from writers block and I had tons of stuff to do for Uni.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Hope you like this chapter!**

_Awww loves young dream..._

_I kissed her! I actually kissed her...I enjoyed it! Man, what's wrong with you? You let Trish walk away from you? You are an asshole! A great big stupid asshole! _It was the middle of the night and Randy Orton could still not believe what had happened between him and Trish. They _kissed_. He was pissed off with himself as he let her walk away...he never let her know how _he_ felt.

Sipping a beer and aimlessly flicking through the channels on TV; Randy tried to push those thoughts aside but alas; he had no luck. The memory of her soft, luscious lips (his actually) on his (Trish's) and how she moaned when he deepened the kiss was imprinted in his mind.

**Aaaaaaaaahhh...loves young dream...you're such a sap, ya know that?** Randy jumped ten feet in the air.

"ARIEL!" He yelled then composed himself, taking a steady breath to calm his nerves. "Alright, _witchy_, you've had your fun...show yourself." Randy said angrily as he could _hear_ the witch but not see her.

Immediately she re-appeared in front of him, glaring at the ceiling and rubbing her left arm.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked puzzled as she continued to glare at the ceiling.

"I'll be _fine_...he thinks he's so _great_..." Ariel muttered, quickly glancing at Randy. "What's the point in being a _witch_ when you can't even use your _powers_ all the time?" She asked loudly, diverting her attention back to the ceiling.

"Um...that's the ceiling, it's just plaster...it can't hear you cause it doesn't have ears." Randy pointed out and grinned slightly as his little joke.

Ariel slowly lowered her head and the mysterious look she gave Randy wiped the grin off his face.

_Damn she's weird_. He thought. He cleared his throat and folded his arms.

"Why are _you_ here? It's the middle of the _night_ if you haven't noticed..." Randy began.

"Cut the crap Blondie...you _love _her..." Ariel said bluntly, a triumphant smirk formed across her face. She had Randy right where she wanted him.

"I-I...you don't know what you're talking about." Randy hit back lamely. He knew full well what Ariel was on about. Did he really _love_ Trish? He couldn't stop thinking about her and wondered if she felt the same...is that what love felt like?

Ariel watched him ponder in his thoughts. The smile remained on her face. Randy couldn't help but tingle inside when he thought about Trish.

"Okay, maybe _love_ is such a _strong_ word...admit it Orton! You have _feelings_ for Trish but you're too scared to let her know how you feel..."

"I am _so _not scared." He retorted then stopped. He didn't talk like that.

Ariel raised a brow then began to laugh at his new found womanish antics. Randy blushed and glared at her.

"Shut up! It wasn't _that_ funny! I'm in a _woman's_ body..." He snapped, balling his fists at his side.

"Whatever you say _girlfriend_!" Ariel giggled and snapped but stopped seeing he was in no mood for games.

"Sorry (she cleared her throat) I came here to see how you were..."

"Like _you_ care... you think its fun to swap people's identities." Randy bitterly moaned and turned away from her so his face was buried in the pillow.

Ariel sighed and wandered over to the bed. Randy's face was still forced on the pillow. She sat on the end of the bed as if that would coax him to look at her. He didn't budge.

"You do know that it's _rude_ to stare at your pillow when you have company..._right_?" Ariel pointed out sarcastically.

Randy just grunted into the pillow causing the witch to roll her eyes at him.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that. I'm a _witch/human_ not a _pig_...we generally _talk_ to one another." Ariel said, staring at the back of his head.

Randy just grunted again and Ariel rolled her eyes. _Men_!

She looked at Randy then back at the ceiling. _Sorry Albus but this is too good an opportunity to miss_.

Randy yelled and jumped about 10 feet up into the air. Ariel giggled with glee as he now turned to face her, his blonde hair slightly frazzled. His eyes were blazed with anger/annoyance.

"You shocked me!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh please!" Ariel rolled her eyes. "You were being _rude_...I was simply trying to get your attention and _nothing_ seemed to be working...it's not my fault you're such a stubborn ass!" Ariel pointed out.

Randy stared at the woman opened mouthed, he was tired and just wanted to sleep, he had taken part in a rough match, almost got kissed my John Morrison (eeew) and then the WWE nutcase happened to make a re-appearance at his hotel room.

"Look I appreciate that you wanted to check up on me...I'm _fine_. Now, will you kindly see you self out? I am tired and..."

"I need a rest because _I _am such a _busy_ person...blah blah blah! You are such a dumbass Randall! I _know_ you just want rid of me..." Ariel stated knowingly.

"Can you blame me?" Randy hit back shutting the woman up. Ariel stared at him as he stalked closer to her.

"You waltz in here with your little jokes...this is all a game to you, isn't it? A laugh? Well Newsflash...it isn't! Do you have any idea how much stress I...no..._Trish and I_ are in because of _you_?"

Ariel was about to protest when Randy pointed an accusing finger at her. He then continued his little rant.

"You waved your little stick..." Randy began.

"Um it's called a wand...a stick is a brown thing you throw to dogs...mines is a silver, sparkly..." Ariel informed him but stopped when Randy just stared at her.

Ariel blushed then cleared her throat. "Y-you were saying?"

Randy then resumed screaming at her and when he was done he sent her a death glare. Ariel looked at him crest fallen and her bottom lip quivered.

_Oh shit here comes the water works_. Randy sighed as he watched Ariel cry. He didn't mean to be that _harsh_.

"Ariel...Ariel? Ariel look I'm sorry...I –I didn't mean to upset you..." Randy gently began.

Ariel who was now sobbing uncontrollably just stared at him through her tears.

"Yeah right! I know you _hate_ me! You _always_ have...I just thought I could do something _nice _for a change but as usual it gets thrown back in my face." Ariel tearfully announced as she made her way to the edge of Randy's bed. She just stared at the ground.

Randy sighed then wandered over to her. He sat down beside and gently stroked her arm.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. I do appreciate what you've done for me (Ariel looked up at him doubtfully) I do! It's just this is so hard and I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off..." Randy truthfully admitted and a small smile formed across her face.

"What's so funny?" He asked trying to not grin as he was happy she had cheered up.

"Nothing...it's just (she turned to him and smiled) you always seem so cool and fearless and I would never have imagined the _Legend Killer_ to be so afraid." Ariel replied laughingly.

_She looks pretty when she laughs. Maybe if she toned down the witchy-ness she might get a boyfriend..._ Randy thought as Ariel pulled a hankie out of her glove and wiping her eyes.

"Deary me...Is that the time? I'm sorry I kept you...I better be going." Ariel said as she glanced at her watch.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Randy asked standing up.

"No that won't be necessary..." Ariel announced as she raised a hand. Randy frowned when she pulled out some glittery purple powder.

"Sleep tight Randal...don't let the bedbugs bite!" Ariel said in a booming voice. Randy jumped in fright as a bang went off then smoke appeared where the woman stood...

"Damn it! This worked last week at the grocery store...I'll be damned if I had to pay $1.89 for stamps..." Ariel cried in frustration and coughed as the smoke went down her throat. The smoke disappeared and she looked frazzled and pissed off.

"Um are you okay?" Randy asked uneasy.

"I'm fine...I should have _known_." She muttered darkly looking at the ceiling before stomping to the door and exiting the room.

Randy stood there for a moment then shook his head. Climbing into bed he yawned then drifted off to sleep.

**A/N – Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Switched **

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: I am off for 3 weeks so I will update regularly but I think there are only going to be 2-3 chapter left of this story. :( **

**I went to see **_**Twilight**_** last night at it was amazing! I am getting the books for xmas.**

**  


* * *

  
**

_Aaaah the joys of womanhood..._

A few days had passed since the kissing incident and Trish and Randy hadn't seen each other since. SummerSlam was less than a week away and although, at _first_, Ariel was determined to make them fail, she had somehow managed to _respect_ her fellow co-workers and was pleased that they managed to develop feelings for each other.

The WWE witch was happily wandering down the corridor (of the hotel in Chicago the WWE were staying in). She was a tad worried as Trish and Randy were running out of time and _still_ hadn't managed to perfect each others moves. However, she had faith in them. It was only 8am in the morning and it was the Monday before Summerslam.

_I can't wait for next Sunday; I know they'll do it! I can't wait to see Candice's face when she has to give up the title... _Ariel gleefully thought but frowned when she was sure she heard screaming coming from one of the rooms down the corridor.

_What on earth is that? Sounds like a dying cat...oh no! What's he done now!_ Ariel worriedly thought as she now began to run down the hallway as she realised the screaming was coming from Randy's room.

"RANDY? RANDY WHATS GOING ON? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Ariel yelled pounding on the door.

She heard hysterical shrieks but couldn't make out what Randy was shouting. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"I'm coming in." She said quietly as she pulled her wand out and muttered a spell under her breath. The door clicked and she quickly stepped inside. The bathroom door was closed.

"Randy? Randy are you alright?" Ariel called softly shutting the door behind her.

"IDON'TWANNADIEBEFORESUMMERSLAMI'MNOTEVEN30!" Randy shrieked from the bathroom.

Ariel thought for a moment, she had to do something before a maid or even a wrestler entered the room due to the noise. She grinned when she realised what she had to do. Raising her wand once more she quickly chanted a small spell which would block out the noise...no-one outside would hear them.

Making her way to the bathroom she reached out for the handle but before she could open the door Randy cried out.

"No! Don't come in here...all my fault...Get Trish!"

"Randy, you're beginning to freak me out..." Ariel said nervously _And I'm a witch! That takes a lot to scare us!_ "Have you hurt yourself? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Ariel asked him concerned.

"I-I don't know but please Ariel get Trish she deserves to know that I have ruined her body...please..aaah my side is killing me...blood lots of blood"

At the mention of the words side and blood, Ariel's ears pricked up and a small smile formed across her face.

_It couldn't be...oh my God...I need to go and find Trish..._

"Allright Randy I'll go get Trish (she tried not to laugh) H-hold on!" Ariel said and with a snap of her fingers she was gone.

Trish was singing to herself in the bathroom. She got up earlier and decided enough was enough, she was going to find Randy and talk to him about Saturday night.

"Trish! Trish hurry up you need to come with me right now!" Ariel giggled from the other side of the door.

Trish frowned and opened the door. She was dressed in a pair of Randy's jeans and a black shirt.

"Nice shirt..." Ariel said with a grin then shook her head and beamed broadly. "No time for that...quick take my arm and _don't_ let go until we land in his room." Ariel said sternly as she held out her right arm.

"What are you talking about? Where are we _going_?" Trish asked puzzled as she reached out and gently took her arm.

"No time to explain...you ready?" Ariel asked raising a brow.

Trish gulped and merely nodded.

"Here we go...Trish Stratus' room!" Ariel announced then snapped her fingers.

They landed seconds later in Randy's room. Ariel landed on her feet...Trish on her manly ass.

"Owww...you could have told me that would have happened!" Trish grumbled as she got to her feet, rubbing her sore bottom.

"Don't be such a baby...we have a problem." Ariel indicated with a small smile to the bathroom door.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked slowly narrowing her eyes.

"Trish? Trish is that you?" Randy said in a tearful tone.

"Randy?" Trish asked walking swiftly to the door, Ariel followed suppressing her laughter. Trish stared at her but she had to turn away.

"I'm sorry...I-I don't know how to stop it." Randy whined from the door.

"Randy...listen to me it will be fine but I need..." Trish gently began but Ariel coughed slighty "_we_ need to check that you are alright." Trish finished rolling her eyes at the witch.

"Why couldn't you tell me what's wrong with him?" Trish whispered as she reached out for the door knob.

"I was going to but _why_ spoil the fun." Ariel shrugged.

"You ready?" Trish asked.

"Yes." Randy squeaked and Trish opened the door to find a teary eyed Randy sitting on the toilet. Trish's eyes widened when she noticed the blood on his panties then she burst into hysterics.

"See I told you this was _funny_!" Ariel squealed with laughter.

Randy just stared opened mouthed at the two women he was _dying_ and they were laughing at him!

"It's not _funny_! I'm _dying_ and you don't care!" Randy spat at them causing them to howl with laugther.

"Give it up Randy you ain't dying!" Ariel said through her laughter.

Randy looked at them in disbelief.

"But....blood...pain..." He stammered.

"Randy trust me you'll be _fine_ but you will feel a tad uncomfortable for the next 5 days." Trish said in assurance with a grin.

Randy stared at them then it hit him. He was going through the menstrual cycle. He was having his _period_.

"Y-you mean to tell me this is _normal_?" He asked in small voice pointing to his bloody underwear.

"Yep...although it looks as though we have a _heavy_ flow this month." Ariel commented and Trish blushed.

"I can't wrestle tonight...everyone will see the blood and my boobies are really sore." Randy said in small voice.

"You'll be fine." Ariel soothed.

"All we need to do is get you some tampons which you need to change three times a day..." Trish began but stopped when Randy cast her a dark look.

"I am _not_ sticking anything up _there_...what if it gets stuck? What if I don't put it on right? Plus John said those things can _kill_ you." Randy hissed.

Ariel and Trish just looked at each other. Ariel sighed then glanced at her watch.

"I'll go see if the pharmacy is open yet...I guess it will be towels then?" Ariel asked Trish who merely nodded.

"Why do we need towels? We have some right here?" Randy asked confused.

Trish and Ariel turned from Randy.

"For the love of God be as quick as you can." Trish whispered, glancing slightly at Randy who was at loss of what to do.

"I should only be 15 minutes." Ariel reassured her as she vanished.

Trish took a deep breath before turning to face Randy.

"Randy I think its time we had a talk about the '_Joys of becoming a woman_'..."

**A.N. Review please and sorry if some of the images made you go eeeeewww.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Switched **

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update delay! I want to thank everyone again who has continued to read and review this story.**

**I have only got ****3**** more chapters to go! Then this story is finished.**

**Once again I own nada and I am only writing this for fun! No money making intended.**

_Revelations and Celebrations - well almost…_

Two hours had passed since Ariel and Trish discovered Randy was having his period. Ariel had managed to get the sanitary towels and Trish managed to teach Randy (without losing her temper or patience) how and when to change the towels.

It was just after 10.30 and Trish and Randy were sitting beside each other on the bed in Randy's hotel room.

"Are you feeling better?" Trish asked Randy sympathetically.

Randy just nodded; he was now sitting on the bed beside Trish. He had went for a shower and changed into some clean clothes – a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of dark blue denim shorts.

"I just don't get how something can _bleed_ for _5 _days and it can't _die_." Randy replied confused causing Trish to giggle.

"Hey, _The Legend Killer_ does not giggle, I've told you that! he's a _man_!" Randy pointed out in a mock serious tone but he couldn't look at Trish because he would probably end up giggling at her.

"Sorry…I'll try and remember that." Trish replied calming down but still smiling.

There was silence for a moment, and then they both turned to each other.

"About Saturday night…" They both began but Randy just grinned.

"Ladies first." He said waving a hand to indicate that she could pour out her feelings first.

"Doesn't that _mean_ you talk first?" Trish asked raising a brow.

"I meant _hypothetically_…I may be in _your_ body but technically I'm still a _guy_." Randy pointed out.

Trish turned red in the face and tried to suppress her laughter.

"What?" Randy said frowning then he tried not grin at Trish who was now in hysterics. "What are you peeing your boxers at?" Randy asked and Trish just howled with laughter at him.

"I-if you t-think…think about it…" Trish said breathlessly between her laughter. "you're a….a…she-male!" Trish laughed and Randy just shook his head at her.

"Ha…Ha! _So _funny! Now can we _please_ get back to Saturday night?" Randy asked in a quieter tone causing Trish to shut up and calm down.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself she turned to Randy.

"Okay…no more jokes, even though _that_ was pretty funny…" Trish began but stopped where she was going as Randy shot her a look which made her realise that this was serious and they needed to discuss if they were willing to pursue a relationship.

"Okay! I'd be lying if I said I haven't stopped thinking about last night. I mean we _kissed_ Randy! I stuck my…well _your_ tongue in your, I mean _my_ mouth!" Trish said shocked.

"Um Trish, I _do_ know what a kiss is." Randy informed her causing her to look at him in disbelief as had just told her off acting smart.

"Carry on…" Randy said nervously.

"I was so upset and worried after the incident and then we talked and then you were near me and then I shut you up by kissing you! I don't regret doing it and now I'm _confused_!" Trish babbled.

"You're _confused?_" Randy asked incredulously and she looked at him. _Maybe I shouldn't have used that word._ She thought to herself biting her lip.

"Trish, I don't know how we're going to move on from this! I mean, I used to _despise_ you, like actually _dislike_ you." Randy admitted and she looked at him, her eyes widened slightly but she knew the feeling was mutual, after all she wasn't exactly his number 1 fan one month ago either.

"I used to think you were this first class bitch who always assumed she was better than everyone else. That all she cared about was herself and how she could be the number one Diva in the WWE." Randy added grimly.

Trish couldn't help but feel a tiny bit hurt. He made her out to be some sort of _superficial_ bitch. Randy noticed how down fallen she looked and how she was now looking at the floor.

"However, I realised I was wrong…" He began and lifted Trish's chin up with a pink finger nailed hand.

"These last 4 weeks have been tough, we've been through a lot…waking up one morning to discover you're not all there, discovering that a witch has put a _spell_ on you and trying to learn each other's moves – that RKO you pulled was amazing! Getting your lady-parts waxed (he shivered at the memory causing her to laugh softly). Then to top it all off you and I kissed and that's when I knew that you weren't the bitch I thought you were. You are a fantastic wrestler and why you aren't the champ, I don't know. You are funny and thoughtful and I'm glad I got to spend time with you, even if I am in _your_ body because I don't think I would have been able to get this far if I wasn't with you." Randy confessed.

Trish was quiet for a moment, absorbing all his information. He actually _liked _her and she wanted to kick herself for ever thinking wrong of him.

"Randy, I used to believe you were this self centred, egotistical bastard but this experience has made me realise that you are the complete opposite. You are this amazing wrestler who deserves to be the Champion and I can't believe I used to _dislike_ you. What you did at the club last night was the noblest thing anyone has ever done for me. If that was me (she closed her eyes as Randy had lowered his hand and she was aware they were close once more).

I could have been attacked…" She began anxiously.

"That would never have happened…_trust me_…you were at a club and I would have been there and kicked his ass again and again." He told her softly meaning what he said.

Her eyes searched his face and this time Randy was the one who started this kiss. Trish felt his slender arms wrap around her once more and she felt Randy fall onto the bed. Letting out a small moan of happiness she managed to flip over so she wasn't crushing Randy – she was much bigger and didn't want to break her ribs – their kiss became much more passionate and Trish began tugging at Randy's t-shirt but she froze and then the two broke apart and practically jumped off each other.

"OH MY GOD!" Trish cried running her hands through her short hair as she stared at Randy who sat stunned at the top of the bed. He looked at Trish then shivered slightly.

"We almost…we could have…had _sex_." He began then looked around before whispering the last part.

"That was…that was…" Trish began but the words failed her. It was in her opinion, fucking fantastic, the warmth of their bodies, the feeling of their lips in contact with each other…

"Look as much as I enjoyed that we have to _control_ ourselves!" Randy pointed out.

"Are you saying you don't want me?" Trish asked folding her arms and casting Randy a death glare.

"N-No!" He stammered as he watched her slowly make her way to the bed.

"Then what is it _Randall_?" She asked coolly.

"I-its just…I don't think we should have sex when we are like _this_." He replied pointing to her and then himself.

Trish stared at him then a small smile of relief came across her features.

"For a minute there, I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Trish why wouldn't I want you? You're _hot_." Randy stated in a matter of fact tone causing them both to blush.

Trish smiled and sat beside Randy who put his arm across her shoulder and she snuggled closer to him, resting her large head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should have switched positions." Randy teased as they looked ridiculous – his large body nearly falling out the bed because he was resting his head on her shoulder.

"Nah, I'm too comfy…as much as it kills me to say this, I agree with the whole 'no sex until we've changed back' thing." Trish replied and Randy looked down at her with a suggestive smirk.

"So we could have…_you know _(he raised his brows suggestively) after SummerSlam?" Randy asked and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You are such a guy! You think with your dick even though you don't _have_ it!" She told him gently hitting his arm.

They both laughed and then Trish sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Randy asked and she just looked at him.

"It's just as much as this has been annoying but fun… I am actually going to miss being you."

"Seriously?" Randy asked and she nodded.

"Yep, it has been nice to get away from all that _girly_ stuff." Trish told him.

"You mean _Maria's constant gossiping_." Randy pointed out and she blushed.

"_Yeah_…but I must admit, I can't wait to walk in heels again." A dreamy looked formed on her face as she pictured her 6 inch black Jimmy Choo heels she loved to wear.

Randy leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing her to smile and snuggle closer to him.

"And I can't wait to eat _proper_ food again! Burgers, fries, pizza!" Randy replied his mouth almost watering at the fact that he wouldn't need to eat salad again.

Trish just shook her head at him and laughed. He just looked at her and couldn't believe how lucky he was…most guys would kill to be in the position he was in.

"What time is it?" Trish asked yawning slightly; she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Nearly eleven." Randy said glancing at the clock. "Why?" He asked but smiled when she saw she was asleep.

_Awww she looks so peaceful…_ He stopped when he heard her snore. _I hope to God that's her and not me!_ He thought as he set the alarm for 2.30pm.

Yawning he settled down and decided to rest his eyes for a while as it had been an eventful morning. After all, it wasn't everyday that a witch came bursting into your room and the woman you just happened to switch bodies with admitted that she liked you.

One thing was for sure, both Trish and Randy couldn't wait for RAW tonight and they couldn't wait for SummerSlam.

Little did they know that it wasn't going to be an easy ride and certain _someone_ was going to make sure they were ready for Sunday…one way or another, they were going to learn the true meaning of the word _pain_…

**A/N – Please Review and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Switched**

**Chapter 14**

**A.N – I am sorry for the long update! I am feeling so much better now and I only have 1 whole week of uni left then I am free to do what I want! **

**I just want to thank people for reviewing you guys rock!**

**As always please read and review!**

_When the going gets tough...the tough wear Spandex_

_Awww they look so cute together. Shame I need to wake them up..._ Ariel had a huge grin on her face as she watched Randy and Trish sleeping. She had expected them to be at the arena and was pleased they had managed to give into their feelings. Glancing at the clock she saw it was nearly 2pm, shaking her head she sighed and pulled out a shiny, silver whistle from her pocket.

"Show time." She whispered and her grin widened as she brought the cold metal to her lips...

A shrill, ear-piercing shriek filled the room (and that was just Randy!) causing both the startled wrestlers to spring up from the bed.

"Good! You're awake, now we can get going!" Ariel enthused clapping her hands in delight.

Trish and Randy glanced at each other, trying to get their breath back. Once they did Randy scowled at the witch who was delicately putting her whistle back into her pocket.

"Is there a reason why you tried to give us a heart attack?" Randy growled at her.

"Oh Randal! Stop with the over dramatics! You're _snoring_ drowned out my voice so I had to resort to _louder _methods to make sure you got up in time besides I believe your _squeal_ was louder than my _whistle._" Ariel smirked in a matter of fact way.

Randy just glared at her but Trish giggled.

"She does have a point, that was pretty loud!"

Randy sent her a look that made her clear throat and turn her attention back to the witch who had now changed into a black velor tracksuit. On the back of said Tracksuit top was silver stars.

"Um where did you get that from?" Trish asked confused as she was so sure the witch was wearing a corset and skirt a minute ago.

"Do you like it? I bought it from the store last week. It was murder you know trying to find my size." Ariel beamed as she admired her suit. Trish smiled at her as she knew what it was like when you saw something you like but couldn't find your size.

"I know what you mean! This one time when I was the Gucci store with Kelly..." Trish began and acted like her former self. Randy just stared dumbfounded at the two women as they continued to gossip about clothes.

"I mean come on! A size _zero_ is just not a _real_ size!" Trish exclaimed as she regaled Ariel with the tale of how she spotted this cute pair of gold Gucci hot pants but they didn't have her size (a size 8) but had the size for a walking skeleton.

"I know what you..." Ariel began but Randy's moody look caught her eye and she immediately cleared her throat. "Anyway, enough gossip! You have _5_ minutes." Ariel told them seriously.

Trish looked at Randy who looked at her then both of them looked at Ariel again.

"5 minutes? What's going on? Where are we going?" Randy asked uneasy.

Ariel just laughed as she waved her wand and two sets of clothes appeared beside the couple sitting on the bed.

Trish's nose wrinkled in disgust. _Spandex! She has got to be kidding me!_ Randy stared horrified at the suit he had been given.

"Oh hell no! I ain't wearing _that_!" Randy roared at Ariel who rolled her eyes at him.

Ariel had whipped up two spandex suits – a vest top and matching shorts (and Randy was so sure his were smaller than Trish's!)

Trish had to stifle a giggle as her suit was black and didn't look so bad...

"It's _pink_!" Randy whined.

"And?" Ariel looked at him as if he was stupid.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Wear. _That_!" Randy hissed at her.

Trish stopped this was not going to be pretty...

Ariel lowered her wand, the sparkle in her eyes faded, the room seemed to grow darker and Ariel's voice had gotten extremely quiet and menacing.

"What did you say?" She enquired in a an almost silent-yet-threatening-whisper.

"Y-you heard me." Randy stammered somehow losing his cool as the witch slowly progressed towards him he shot a quick glance at Trish who was busy pulling her top off.

"Traitor!" He whispered at her. This was not _good_. Not good at all...

Trish couldn't look at Randy, even though he was in her body the suit he had on looked ridiculous as it was roughly 3 sizes too small.

"Shut up!" He whined as Trish turned away and laughed once more.

Ariel covered her mouth to stop the giggles but Randy shot her a dark look.

"You can stop that as well! How come her shorts aren't getting _eaten_ by _her ass_?" Randy yelled pointing at his ass, the back of his shorts was slowly disappearing into his backside.

"Nice...you sure know how to impress the _ladies_." Ariel said smoothly before catching Trish's eye and cracking up again.

"Ha ha ha! So funny! Now can we _please_ get on with this training session? In case you two _children_ haven't noticed RAW starts in a few hours." Randy said as he got into the ring.

Trish cleared her throat and quickly entered the ropes. Ariel smiled before waving her wand and she levitated off the ground before floating in the air and landing gently in the ring in front of them.

"Show off." Randy muttered and Ariel chose to ignore him. Placing her wand carefully in her pocket she cleared her throat then clasped her hands together.

"Righty! We have 6 days until the big one and we can't afford to make mistakes. I _know_ you are involved in matches so I won't keep you long...."

"So why did we have to wear these suits?" Trish asked uncomfortably as she felt hers was a little too revealing.

Ariel just smiled and carried on as if nothing happened.

"As I was saying I won't keep you (Trish sighed defeated and figured she should let the other woman speak) Staring from 5AM tomorrow you will be spending the next 5 days training and if I am not satisfied you will continue training until I see fit..." Ariel declared and both the superstars stared at her their mouths open in shock.

"Come again?" Randy asked his eyes widened in shock. _She's gotta be kidding me? 5AM?! I need sleep!_

Trish just stared at Ariel who chuckled slightly.

"It's not _that_ bad...besides the more training you do the _easier_ your matches will be."

Randy looked at Trish who nodded. Ariel did have a point. Looking at the witch he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. I'll train at 5AM..." Randy began and Ariel clasped her hands in delight. "But!" He cut her off and she raised a brow questioningly at him. Trish frowned at Randy. _Shut up Randy. Don't make her angry she might do something bad like shrink my boobies_! Trish shuddered at the thought but Randy and Ariel were oblivious to her sudden action as the focused their attention on each other.

Ariel had now folded her arms in front of her – an amused smirk formed across her face.

"Oh? And what _condition_ is that Randal?"

Randy kept his serious gaze. "I'm not dressing like a rejected Power Ranger!" He stated firmly.

Trish stared wide eyed at Randy. She turned her attention to Ariel who was pondering his request.

"Fine. I accept your offer. Now lets begin..." Ariel boomed, her voice echoing in the empty arena.

As she muttered a few spells to prevent anyone coming in/hearing them the two WWE Superstars exchanged a nervous glance. They got the feeling that this training session was going to be tough.

Ariel watched them and smiled widely. It was as if she could read their thoughts.

_This is going to be so much fun, They're going to fucking hate me_!

"GET UP RANDAL! YOU CALL YOURSELF A CHAMPION! HAH!" Ariel yelled at Randy who along with Trish was sprawled out on the mat.

"I swear...I will...kill...her." Randy said through gritted teeth as he felt as if his whole body (well Trish's body) was on fire.

Trish glanced at him and cursed as she tried to move. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so sore?

Ariel floated over to them and smiled into their tired/angry faces.

"You keep this up and you 'll not see SummerSlam." Ariel dryly commented.

Randy was about to reply when felt himself being lifted off the ground. Trish was also lifted up and Ariel left them levitating in the air.

"We have 6 days and you two can't even get up off the mat?" Ariel asked them shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well we would have gotten up if you hadn't made us practice jumping up of the turn buckle!" Randy argued.

"Come on! _You_ both jump off that measly post every week." Ariel shot back staring up at the two.

"Well usually they aren't 10ft off the ground and have arms and toss you onto the mat!" Trish pointed out glaring at the witch.

Ariel suppressed a grin. "Hey! Its not my fault I got a _little_ carried away!" Ariel said to them.

This pushed Randy over the edge. They had been training for hours and RAW would be starting in an hour. He was aching and had no time for her silly games.

"A LITTLE? YOU CALL MUTANT TURN BUCKLES A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY? RAW STARTS IN 1 HOUR AND WE ARE DYING AND THIS LITTLE GAME IS NOT HELPING OUR CURRENT SITUATION!"

Trish turned to him and saw how red his face was. She had to admit he was right. They were getting no where and the last _exercise_ proved that. Ariel's smile turned into a frown, Trish noticed she was getting upset. Her bottom lip began to quiver. "I was just trying to help." The witch said in a small voice.

" HELP? YOU THINK THIS IS HELPING US?" Randy asked incredulously. He noticed how upset Ariel was getting and felt bad for yelling at her but she frustrated him so damn much.

"DON'T START THE WATERWORKS! IT DOES NOTHING FOR ME!" Randy roared at her.

"Ariel..." Trish began gently and Randy stared at her dumbfounded. _How can she be so nice to her?_

Ariel sadly looked at Trish who smiled slightly.

"Ignore him, he just has a case of PMS (Randy shot Trish a dark look) _bad_ PMS." Trish said looking at Randy.

Ariel smiled slightly and Trish beamed at her.

"There's that lovely smile!"

"I'm dreaming. This can't be happening." Randy muttered but Trish ignored him once more.

"Just ignore Mr Grumpy Panties over there (Trish jerked her head in Randy's direction causing Ariel to laugh) You've done a great job today training us and although the _last_ challenge was _unexpected_, it was fun but I think all jokes aside we should stick to _normal_ methods because I just don't see 10ft turn buckles with arms appearing during our matches, do you?" Trish asked Ariel who still smiled but shook her head in reply to Trish's question.

"Good. Now I think we can call it a day. We have to get ready for RAW. We just want to thank you for helping us out today...don't we Randy?" Trish replied turning to Randy who was still in shock.

"Randy?" Trish asked once more frowning she was trying to sweet talk Ariel into letting them go and he was not helping the situation.

Ariel looked at Randy expectingly. It was as if she was 5 years old. Glancing at Trish and then down at the witch he sighed.

"Thank you." He replied in a somewhat defeated tone.

Ariel beamed once more and then waved her wand. Trish gently landed onto the floor and Randy fell on his ass.

"She did that on purpose!" Randy muttered as he got to his feet rubbing his ass.

Trish elbowed him and gave him a look to say shut up as Ariel quickly removed the spells keeping them from the others. Before they could blink Ariel had also transformed their 'training clothes' into their

"So 5AM tomorrow morning?" Trish asked with a smile.

"I will meet you both in the hallway outside your room. Good luck tonight! I'll be rooting for you both!" Ariel squealed and rushed over and hugged the two of them.

_Get off me!_ Randy hissed to himself.

When she pulled away she grinned and waved before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Randy turned to Trish once she was gone but the Canadian held up her hand to stop him from speaking.

"She's gone. It's over. We better get going we've got matches." Trish said then made her way out of the ring.

Randy just stood there. He couldn't believe what had happened today...he had to wear spandex suit, he _almost_ got killed by freaky mutant turn buckles and to top it off the girl he liked was being nice to the weirdo who put them in this predicament.

"RANDY? RANDY MOVE YOUR BLONDE BOOTY OUTTA THERE RIGHT NOW!" Trish yelled as she made her way up the ramp.

Randy took a deep breath and tried to let reality sink in. He couldn't believe this was _actually_ happening. As he made his way out of the ring he couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over. As he caught up to a smiling Trish he couldn't help but grin. Tonight he was going to go out there and show everyone, Diva or not, he was going to beat Candice Michelle and become the new Women's Champion.

**A.N. Sorry if this chapter was shite (pardon my language) Please review and I shall update at some point next week. Will update _Bittersweet_ next week too!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Switched**

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about the overdue update. I had no idea it had been 3 months since I last updated. Its just been hectic with work and University.**

**Anyway, this is the RAW before SummerSlam as always please hit the green button at the bottom!**

_Let's Get Ready to Rumble..._

"I don't know if I can do this!" Randy whined nervously as they walked back from the arena. He was stumbling beside Trish as he was wearing a pair of high heeled black stilletoes.

Trish stopped and smiled at him reassuringly. "You'll be fine! It's only _Candice_."

Randy grinned at her emphasis...he could beat her...it would be fine.

They reached the Women's Locker room and Trish smiled once more at Randy.

"I'll meet you after your match...now get in there and make me proud."

Randy laughed and leaned upwards he tried to kiss her but she was _too_ tall.

"Um could you just bend down a little bit?"

Trish lowered her head slightly. "Is this okay?"

Randy got on his tip toes again and pressed his lips gently against her cheek.

"It will just have to do." He told her with a grin, referring to the kiss.

She rolled her eyes at him and waved as she turned on her heel and walked swiftly towards her locker room.

Randy glanced at the gleaming gold sign marked _Divas_ before squaring his shoulders and walking into the locker room.

"Finally! What took you so _long_?" Maria asked as Randy entered grinning sheepishly.

"I um kinda got distracted."

Maria and Ashley looked at each other and squealed so loud that Randy was sure his eardrums would rupture.

"Ohmygoshyoudidit!" Maria gushed not taking a breath as Randy wandered over to his cubbyhole.

"I'm sorry I don't speak _Maria_..." Randy teased looking at them before turning his attention to his ring gear.

Maria and Ashley exchanged knowing looks as his back was turned.

"Don't give us _that. _You and Orton did _it_." Ashley stated and folded her arms with a smirk.

This time Randy turned to them, his eyes wide.

"You did do it!" Maria squealed and rushed over to hug Randy. "Is he any good?" She whispered bluntly.

"We'll there's been no...WHAT! NO! GET OFF ME!" Randy began then struggled out her grip.

Maria stood a few feet back looking hurt. Ashley narrowed her eyes at Randy who was now turning pink.

"I'm sorry Ria! I have PMS." He muttered. _Please let her be happy again! I wouldn't want Trish finding out I pissed her BFF off._

Maria stood there expressionless for a moment and Randy mentally kicked himself for being such an asshole. He was about to apologize again when the small Diva approached him once more and wrapped an arm over his shoulders.

"It's okay...I _know_ that can be..." Maria said softly and Ashley grinned as Maria led Randy to the mirror.

"I should get ready..." Randy began and was about to head back over and change into his clothes when Maria giggled and forced him onto a seat. "You've been spending too much time with Randy! You're turning into such a _man_!"

Randy froze. _Does she know our secret! No! No she can't!_

"W-what do you mean by that?" Randy stammered and Ashley who was now standing at his other side rolled her eyes.

"You _always_ do your hair _before_ you put on your clothes! ("Its like an unwritten female rule!" Maria put in). God, It's good that your blonde." Ashley replied as she plugged the curling tongs in.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Randy began casting an uneasy glance at the tongs which seemed to get hotter as each second.

"Don't worry hun you'll be ready in time! These babies reach 200 degrees in 10 seconds." Maria told her which made Randy gulp.

_You can do this! Just breathe and it will be over before you know it!_

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Candice cackled to Melina and Jillian as Randy walked along to the Gorilla position, accompanied with Maria and Ashley, later that night.

Maria looked at Randy with boredom and Ashley leaned against Randy's right side and turned to the other women and yawned.

"Funny. But youwon't be laughing when I _beat_ you on Sunday." Randy stated with a smirk as he along with Trish's BFF'S watched the raven haired Diva scowl at them. Melina and Jillian just gawked at Randy.

Not wanting to let the blonde win Candice retaliated with: "You honestly believe that _you_ can _beat_ me?" in a pretentious tone which caused Jillian and Melina to laugh once more.

"It's not like its _hard_..." Maria began pretending to admire her nails.

That shut the women up and Randy had to stifle a laugh. _Damn who knew bitching could be such fun!_

Ashley broke away from Randy and shook her head at her friend. "Sorry Ria I don't agree with you there. I mean is the _Champion_"

Maria and Randy frowned as Candice smirked triumphantly. Jillian and Melina watched Ashley with amazement.

"Things have been really _hard _for _you_. I mean your title match against Mickie was real _intense_..." Ashley began looking sympathetic stunning her friends and the other 3 women.

"Why _thank_..." Candice began full of false sincerity but Ashley cut her off.

How did you _ beat_ her again?" Ashley pretended to think then turned to who friends who began to smile as they noticed the glint in her eye. They knew where the Dirty Diva was going with this.

"I remember! (she slapped her forehead to emphasise her foolishness of forgetting)_You_ got your bitch...I mean _Melina to _distract the referee whilst _Jillian_ hit Mickie with a _steel chair_." Ashley drawled recounting how Candice won the title and ultimate injured Mickie.

"Whatever...at least I've managed to _win_ the title." Candice shot back striking a nerve with Ashley and Maria who had never won the title.

Randy had to hold both his friends back as they shot the Diva evil looks. Candice grinned victoriously and Melina and Jillian simply cackled as Candice's entrance music played.

"_Love _to chat _longer_ but I've got a match to _win_! Good luck _Patricia_!" Candice declared sweetly blowing them a kiss as she turned and snapped her fingers before flipping her hair back and strutting down the ramp. Jillian and Melina rushed behind her like a couple of hounds.

"Ooooh she makes me so....oooooh!" Maria huffed as they watched Candice leave.

"Don't worry Ria...she's gonna regret what she said..._I'll _make sure of it." Randy muttered as they awaited their cue.

"Oh man J.R. 3 of my favourite Divas together!" Jerry "The King" Lawler announced with glee. J.R. just shook his head and chuckled at his broadcasting partner.

Candice pouted and sashayed down the ramp. She wore a hot pink bustier with black leather hot pants. Over this she wore a black robe. On her feet she wore pink sparkly heeled strappy sandals.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following is a non title singles match. Introducing first; accompanied by Melina and Jillian Hall... she is the WWE Women's Champion, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin...CANDICE MICHELLE!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Jillian and Melina stood outside the ring. The fans roared when she done her usual routine of opening her robe. She got into the ring and blew kisses at the crowd.

Suddenly Trish's music hit and the crowd erupted. Candice glared at the three women who stood at the top of the ramp. _How dare they try and upstage me!_

Randy wore one of Trish's signature black leather halter neck catsuits with pink down the side and matching boots. _Perfect, _Randy thought _for smashing her ugly face in!_

"And her opponent, accompanied by Maria and Ashley, from Toronto; Canada...TRISH STRTATUS!" Lillian announced before getting out of the ring.

Randy and the others walked swiftly down the ramp. Randy delicately climbed up the steel steps. _So far so good, remember act like a woman._

He got into the ring and climbed the ring post. There was a hushed silence in the arena as he did his signature **Randy Orton **thing. He blushed as he noticed everyone was giving him a look of: 0.o

Backstage, Trish slapped a large hand to her forehead as she watched Randy cough and quickly do her thing of pointing a finger in the air.

Ariel who watched from Randy's empty locker room shook her head with a smile.

"That was weird King...its as if Orton is _in_ Trish's body." J.R commented on that confusing entrance.

_Oh you don't know how right you are J.R. _Randy thought with a slight smile as he overhead the man talking.

"Are you ready ladies?" Mike Chioda the official for the match asked.

"I _am_." Candice said fluttering her eyelashes making Randy roll his perfectly curled eyelashes at her. "I don't know if _Mister Orton _is." She added with a smirk.

Randy glared at her as the referee raised a brow questioningly at her – his hand itching to raise the signal to start.

"Oh I'm ready." Randy said though gritted teeth as the bell rang.

"Remember...keep it clean!" Mike warned as the two stalked towards each other.

Candice smirked at Trish and then intimidated Randy's entrance which made Jillian and Melina cackle.

Maria had to hold Ashley back who was threatening to "Punch the laughter out of those skanky ass bitches."

Randy just stared at her and when she was finished he laughed sarcastically.

"Oh I've got something better than _that_!" Randy informed Candice who frowned at him.

Randy then walked away and took a deep breath, he would _never_ forget this for as long as he lived.

Maria and Ashley howled with laughter as Randy done the **Go Daddy** dance – albeit badly and like a drunken whore.

Candice was livid! Randy grinned at her when he finished but reeled back when he was met a swift right hander. The crowd gasped and Randy clutched his cheek stunned.

"Don't be too rough...don't be too rough...please God don't let him RKO her." Trish muttered at the ceiling her eyes closed.

Randy closed his eyes and remembered all the shitty things he dealt with during this difficult match – he lost his penis, he gained boobs instead, he hadn't had _beer_ in a _month_! He had to endure burning wax onto areas which shouldn't be attacked with hot oil, he almost got molested by a porn star reject and to top it all of his uterus was dying.

Candice began to panic. She cast a nervous glance at the referee but a loud shriek which sounded like something you'd hear from Umaga – if his balls were locked in a vice- came from a deranged Randy who flew for her.

The crowd cheered and the women outside looked on with wide eyes as a full out cat fight ensued. Mike was helpless, if he got involved they'd scratch his eyes out!

Randy currently gained the upper hand, he was straddled on top of a squirming Candice and was grabbing her hair and pulling the other womans face up off the mat and slamming it back down again.

"DIE BITCH!" Randy spat at her as he continued his attack.

Candice was screaming for help and the referee had no option but to call for a DQ. Randy was oblivious he _hated_ this woman: he now knew why the others didn't like her – she was plain _evil_.

As he felt the officials lift him off her he kicked and squirmed. Ashley and Maria were trying to calm him down but as he was being lifted from the ring his eyes were locked on Candice who was clutching her head and practically in tears.

"I'LL GET YOU! THAT BELT WILL BE MINE! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT FUCKING REFEREE I'D HAVE BATTERED YOU SOME MORE! I WOULD HAVE ALSO RIPPED THAT GREASY SKANKY ASS HAIR OUT YOUR HEAD!" Randy screeched like a madwoman as he was carted to the back.

Trish stared wide eyes as she watched them rush past. Randy was too delirious to have noticed her. Ashley and Maria were running past trying to calm him down.

_What the hell was that?_ Trish thought stunned that Randy could flip like that. She shuddered as she remembered the somewhat feral look in his eye.

"That was _interesting_." A voice said in her ear causing Trish to jump at least ten feet in the air.

"Ariel!" Trish began clutching her heart then taking a breath to calm herself down. "You scared me."

Ariel smiled apologetically then turned her attention to the screen. RAW was on a commercial break but up next was Trish's match against the number 1 contender Triple H.

"So...when do you think the men in the white coats will come and take Randal away?" Ariel teased causing Trish to glare at her.

"Crazy ass! I bet he's _ruined_ my chances of competing on Sunday!" Trish growled then sighed.

Ariel looked thoughtful then patted Trish on the shoulder. "Poor Patricia..." She paused and grinned widely; Trish was oblivious she was staring at the screen again – a replay of the match and Randy's psycho moment was refreshing everyone's minds. "...if only there was _something_ I could _do_." Ariel finished in mock sadness.

Trish turned to the witch and narrowed her eyes at her. "Out with it Winnie."

"Well I can only...wait? _Winni_e?" Ariel began happy as a clam then stopped confused. "Isn't he a yellow bear who likes honey?"

"He is but haven't you read the ' Winnie the Witch' stories?" Trish asked.

"No I can't say I have...are they any good?" Ariel asked intrigued.

"Well the one where she needs glasses is rather..." Trish began smiling then shook her head. "Enough crap! You need to make everyone forget what happened or this whole Freaky Friday shit will have been a waste of time!" Trish said and glanced around nervously before whispering. "And make it quick! Triple H will be here any minute and it will look weird me talking to _you_!"

"Its because of my hair isn't it? Just because I happen to like a giant purple streak you automatically _assume_ Triple H, in all his _infinite Supernatural wisdom_ will catch on to our current situation!" Ariel told her.

Trish tried her hardest not to reach out not to reach out and shake this woman will all her strength, however, a cocky laugh filled the corridor and she saw Triple H making his way towards them. He was about to say something when he suddenly froze: his body went rigid.

Trish stared confused but then looked around: no one was moving – Ariel had _stopped_ time.

"H-how..."

"No time! Now you have to be _precise _and extremely _careful_ when I tell you..." Ariel commanded then muttered a small carnation which caused a puff of smoke and a small gold bowl floated beside Ariel. She pulled out a small bottle which was filled with a bright pink liquid.

"What is that?" Trish frowned as she stared at the bottle.

Ariel carefully unscrewed the lid then used her wand to guide the bottle to the bowl.

"I could have poured it but it kills the idea of wonder." Ariel explained as Trish just looked at her.

Trish nodded and watched amazed as the liquid went into the bowl...none of it spilled!

_She's right! This is so cool!_

"Now, I must stress that you can only wish for _one_ thing... nice try but it _won't _reverse the spell(Trish blushed as that was what she thinking). This little baby is called genie in a bottle..."

"I thought that was song by Christina Aguliera?" Trish asked puzzled.

Ariel nodded. "It is...boy that was fun trying to stop a lawsuit...I mean come on! No one is going to take a man in a green velvet pointy hat with the name _Waldo Witchybottom_ seriously, are they?"

"Waldo Witchybottom?" Trish asked giggling.

"Oh grow up!" Ariel rolled her eyes. "He's the head of the Council of the witches and the like." Ariel explained.

"Come on! The man's basically called _Magic Ass_! How can you not laugh at that?" Trish asked laughing.

"I'm not _immature_. Anyway, what you need to do is look into the bowl and say these words..."

"_I'm a genie in a bottle baby, you gotta rub me the right way!"_ Trish sang and laughed once more.

"Nice try." Ariel smirked then cleared her throat which shut Trish up. She wanted to get rid of everyone's memory of Randy's _match_.

"You need to start with "I wish" (Trish made a face which the witch ignored.) Then you say what you want."

"Easy peasy." Trish said and made her way towards the bowl but Ariel's wand stopped her.

"You forgot one little thing..."

"And that is?"

Ariel smiled smugly. "You need to say _Shazam_ at the end of your wish."

"Your bullshitting me!"

"Look I don't make the rules! If you want a shot at the title on Sunday then say the damn word! It's not like anyone will _hear_ you!" Ariel pointed out.

Trish sighed, she was right. No one was moving and it was just a word.

"Fine!" Trish said in defeat and Ariel grinned and let her past.

Trish stared down at the pink liquid and Randy's reflection stared back at her, she took a deep breath. "I wish that Randy didn't attack Candice like that and that the match ended on a positiver note." Trish said then added with a smile. "Shazam!"

The liquid bubbled and fizzed which caused Trish to step back as the liquid evaporated and the bowl dissipater.

"Good Shazam by the way...very clear and enthusiastic!" Ariel said beaming.

Trish grinned at her then frowned slightly. "Now what?"

Ariel smiled mysteriously. "Now I must go! Remember that you only got _one_ wish! Good luck Patricia and I hope you got what you wanted!"

Ariel was gone and then Triple H strutted towards her like before. Trish rolled her eyes at him then turned to the screen. A replay of before was playing: Candice was clutching her side, holding onto the ropes glaring at the ramp as a jubilant Randy celebrated his victory with Maria and Ashley. He won by hitting Candice with the _**Chick Kick**._

_That's more like it!_ Trish beamed then closed her eyes and counted to ten as she heard Triple H yell "Hey Orton!" at her.

Turning to face her opponent she fixed a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hunter! How _nice _to see you!" Trish said dryly as the other man glared at her. "Oh! No Sledgy I see! I guess you're _actually_ going to _fight_ this time?"

Trish smirked as she knew she had struck a nerve with the other man. She tried not gulp when he got right in her face.

"Funny Orton but you won't be so funny when you have to listen to what I gotta _say_." Triple H told her with a menacing glint in his eye.

Trish frowned at him. "You aren't scripted to have a promo tonight!"

He just threw his head back and laughed. "I _thought_ you'd say that! I pitched this idea to _Vince_ and he _loved_ it! Besides...he didn't think it was _fair_ that his _son-in-law_ and _future_ Champion should get worn out before SummerSlam..."

"What!" Trish cried out outraged. _That is so unfair! I knew I should have married Shane! Eeeew what am I saying!_

Suddenly Triple H's music hit and he grinned at her. "Show time!"

He wandered to the ramp but before he went out he looked over his shoulder and her and Trish shuddered as he leered at her. _What the hell does Stephanie see in him?_

"Good luck...you're _gonna_ need it!"

Trish was about to ask what he meant by that but Triple H scurried out. She was still confused as he just

announced to the booing crowd that he wasn't wrestling tonight.

Trish was even more confused when she saw him come back. Randy's music hit which confused her even more. She stared at a chuckling Triple H who watched her go.

_He's a creepy bastard_. Trish thought as she walked down the ramp and into the ring. Lillian and the referee were in the ring which confused her even more.

"Um what exactly is going on here?" Trish asked the referee- Charles Robinson who looked solemnly at her and took the WWE Championship belt from her.

_Uh oh he doesn't look to happy! Do I have to wrestle Charles? He's such a nice man! His hair is always so golden and well groomed!_

A bang and some middle eastern music cut her off. Trish was sure she was now pale in the face. This couldn't be happening...this had to be a dream! A _bad_ one at that!

_Oh. Sweet. Jesus_! Trish watched as the Great Khali roared and stalked slowly down the ramp.

"You cannot be serious!" Trish cried to Charles who nodded grimly. "He'll _eat_ me!" She cried as she watched him effortlessly step over the _top_ rope.

The Great Khali glared at her and she gulped. Charles looked at both of them then sighed before signalling for the match to begin.

Khali stomped towards Trish who held her hands up defensively. "Nice giant man...I don't want to hurt you...I don't even have a _problem_ with you!" She held out her hand as if she was waiting for him to shake it.

"F-friends?" She gulped and the tall man just grunted and hauled her forwards.

As Trish felt her feet leave the ground she vowed that _if_ she survived she would make Triple H pay for this.

"If I was Orton I would give up!" Jerry winced as Trish was flung about the ring.

Trish screamed as she was punched, flung and tossed about like a rag doll. Khali roared as he grabbed Trish by the throat and flung her into turnbuckle which in turn hurt the back of her head. Pain seared through her body and she felt as if her vision was going dizzy. She squinted as she tried to focus on Khali who was getting booed as he was going to rush towards her and in all likelihood _kill_ her. It was no use, the pain was too much for her, she may be in Randy's body but her stamina wasn't up to scratch like his – she was done.

The last thing she remembered was a bell ringing and officials rushing towards her before her world went black...

Trish groaned as she heard hushed voices. Her body was aching all over. What happened to pain killers? Did the EMT's not care about her condition?

As she opened her eyes she cursed as her head was pounding.

"W-where am I?" She moaned clutching her head.

"YOUR ALIVE!" Randy cried and rushed over.

"Bones. Sore. Not helping." Trish moaned as he nearly cut her air supply off.

Randy leapt back as if he got burnt. "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

"Nice to see you back with us...you're at the _hotel_ by the way." Ariel said smiling. Randy rolled his eyes at the witch. _I was about to tell her that!_

"Am I gonna be okay?" Trish asked silently trying not move much as it hurt.

Randy and Ariel looked at each other before looking back at Trish.

"You got given some pain killers but I don't think they were _strong _enough." Ariel told her softly.

"It was scary! He's a _monster!_ He could have killed you!" Randy said nearly crying as he softly stoked her face.

Trish smiled weakly and winced as she patted his hand. "I'm sorry I screwed up."

Randy shook his head. "You didn't. I can't believe you lasted that long! I swear when this is over I'm gonna make Triple H pay for this."

"Get in line." Trish joked attempting to lighten the mood which made her laugh. However she moaned when another bolt of pain shot through her.

Ariel walked swiftly over to her clutching a glass filled with a thick purple potion. She used her wand to prop Trish up.

"What's that?" Trish asked scrunching her nose up at the drink handed to her.

"Medicine. Now drink up and get some sleep...it's gonna take at _least_ 2-3 days for you to heal then its back to training. I want you in tip top condition for Sunday."

Trish raised the glass and smiled "Here's to SummerSlam!" She winced as she knocked the glass back. "That is disgusting!"

Randy laughed at her and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm glad your okay."

Trish felt her eyelids droop. She blinked and tried to fight back the tiredness but it was no use.

Randy gently stroked his face as she drifted off to sleep. Ariel smiled as she watched how caring he was.

"You should get some sleep." She said gently and he turned and grinned softly at her.

"Thank you..." She held up a hand.

"It was no bother...I'll check up on her in the morning." Ariel replied.

Randy nodded and watched as she walked to the door.

"No puff of smoke tonight?" Randy teased.

She turned and grinned at him. "I fancied a change, besides, I've used enough magic tonight to last me a lifetime."

"Have a good night." Randy called as she left.

As he looked down at Trish once more, he gently pressed his lips to hers. He moved away and went over to his bed.

Turning off the light, he settled down and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't wait for Sunday...once this over he was going to make Triple H pay and he would start with giving him a nose reduction..._without_ anesthesic.

**A.N. Once again I apologies for the long delay of updates! The next chapter will be the Final  chapter and I will update it this Friday! **

**Thanks for all the support and please review!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Switched**

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and here is the final chapter!**

_SummerSlam: Its All or Nothing..._

This was it. The big one: the grand_ finale. _The arena was slowly filling up with fans and later on tonight, Trish Stratus and Randy Orton would compete in the _biggest_ matches of their careers; and not to mention; their _lives_.

Everyone was at the arena and Trish and Randy were with Ariel in the corridor near the Women's locker room.

"Oh and remember! Wear my _black_ cowboy hat, _not_ my pink one...its not _lucky_!" Trish told Randy, emphasising the fact that her black hat brought her luck and to be frank, they need all the _luck_ they could _get!_

Randy rolled his eyes with a smile as he leaned against the wall watching his former self look all concerned.

"I know! And before you start (Trish was about to speak) I know not to wear the _aqua_ thong because it gives you _problems_..."

Ariel cast a look a Trish who was now turning red.

"It doesn't _give_ me anything! I just get _uncomfortable_!" Trish retorted embarrassed.

Randy mouthed "Sure" at her which earned him a smack on the left arm.

"Hey! Watch the arm! What do you wanna give Triple H an easy time?" Randy asked raising a brow.

Trish was about to retort when they heard the man in question...he was walking down the other corridor and any minute now he would turn and see the three of them together.

"I shall see you later." Ariel whispered before clicking her fingers and disappearing.

"She freaks me out when she does that." Randy muttered as Triple H turned the corner and grinned at the two as he swaggered towards them.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here...if it isn't Randy Orton and Trish Stratus!" He said cockily as he approached.

"Awww you can see! _Well Done_!" Trish cooed and Triple H glared at her. _Glare all you want...you can't hit me cause I'm a woman!_

"Shut the hell up _Orton_! You won't be so _cocky_ when I _beat_ you tonight and win the _title_!" Triple H growled.

_Oh! He can hit me! I'm a man now!_ Trish looked at Randy who smirked at Triple H who in turn winked at him.

_Why are you winking at the Legend Killer? As if I would ever sleep with you! I don't eat meat I eat..._ Randy thought to himself but couldn't think of an appropriate thing for a woman. _I would say Sushi but I don't like raw fish..._

While Randy was having his little mind argument Triple H turned his attention back to Randy.

"Was there anything you _wanted_ Hunter? If your done with your little "threats" then go bore someone else." Trish drawled examining her nails as she continued to lean against the wall. This action infuriated Triple H even further...his nostrils flared with anger.

_Raw fish, I mean you're basically saying to yourself "I want food poisoning." Food is meant to be cooked! Hmm what could I use?_

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Triple H began inching closer. A menacing look had formed across his face. Trish pushed herself from the wall and glared back at the man. _What Steph sees in him...I will never know!_

"What you gonna do _Trips_ stutter at me?"Trish hit back.

Triple H growled once more and raised his fist. Trish was ready for him. They were about to start a full out fist fight...

"VAGINA!" Randy yelled with a grin pleased he had finally found a word he could use. _There straight to the point_.

He blushed when he realised the strange looks he was receiving from Trish and Triple H. Trish tried to keep a straight face. _God I love you Randy_.

"What?" Randy asked incredulous. "Ain't you ever heard a woman use the _correct_ word for her nether regions?" He folded his arms to emphasise his point.

"You're _lucky _(he shot a glance at Randy) your little girlfriend was _here_. Later on you won't be so _lucky_! It's just gonna be you and me! That title will be mine!" He said as he retreated walking backwards.

"Yeah you walk away! I'll see _you_ and your _nose_ later!" Trish called waving.

Randy wandered over beside her and leaned against her. "Oh and FYI I am not _little_! I'm 5'4! That's 0.2 inches _more_ than _average_!"

Trish laughed as they watched the other man glare before walking (or to more aptly put it _reversing_) out of sight.

They stared at the empty corridor for a couple more minutes.

"Randy?" Trish asked not moving a muscle.

"Yeah?" Randy asked still staring straight ahead.

"Why did you scream vagina?" Trish asked turning to face him a smile etched across her face.

"Because sometimes we all need a little vagina in our lives Trish." Randy replied grinning from ear to ear.

Trish shook her head and playfully slapped the back of his head.

"Ha! You messed up your hair!" Randy teased.

"Its called a brush!" Trish retaliated and imitated flinging her hair over her shoulder.

"Soon you'll be able to do that." Randy commented quietly.

Trish smiled softly at him. "I know. Soon you'll be able to kick Triple H's ass."

He grinned and then hugged her. "Good luck out there tonight...I'll be rooting for you and if you don't win it doesn't matter, I mean it when I say this, I just want you to be _safe_."

Trish pulled away and looked down at the man trapped in her body who was looking her seriously.

"I want to win! I'll be on my guard...The same goes for you, Candice's slaps can _sting_ sometimes."

Randy chuckled. "I keep that in mind."

They stared at each other for a moment before Trish lowered her head and caught his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Promise me one thing..." Trish whispered in his ear when they pulled apart.

"Anything." He replied in the same whisper.

"When we switch back, try not to scream random body parts out in places where _others_ can hear you."

Ariel was aimlessly walking down the corridor humming the theme to _Hannah Montana_.

"You get the best of both worlds....chill out take it slow then you rock out the show!" She sang and then stopped suddenly when she spotted a certain_ big nosed _man walking ahead of her.

_So he thinks he's gonna win does he?_ A sly grin followed as she noticed she was alone.

"Appearo-no-more-o!" She cried and inwardly groaned at the pathetic name of the spell but she grinned when she realised she was invisible as she noticed her shadow had disappeared.

_I think it's time you learned a lesson in humility Mr H... _Ariel muttered a small spell which caused a brown paper bag to form she blew into the bag then slapped the side of it which caused a big bang and also caused Mr Arrogant to jump 10 feet in the air.

Triple H couldn't help but let out a girlish shriek when he heard the noise. He spun round in shock, he was going to give whoever done that a piece of his mind! He breathed in relief when he noticed no-one was there...that meant no-one _heard_ him.

"Look at you! Man you're acting crazy..." He chuckled to himself before walking again.

_You think you're crazy? Boy, you don't even know the meaning of it!_ Ariel grinned devilishly as she raised her hands.

Triple H's shriek was much louder this time and he leapt into the air and clutched his backside. As he landed on his feet his eyes widened...was he just electrocuted.

"W-what..." He began but squealed when he was zapped once more.

_Take that you big hootered windbag!_ Ariel grinned when she stopped once more she stifled a laugh at the feared look that the grown man had.

_Aaaah a few more times won't hurt...Lazily_ she swished her hands again and the squeals continued.

_That's for Randy...This one's for Trish...This is because I don't like you...." _She stopped and closed her eyes taking a deep breath; ignoring the other man's pleas to the ceiling to stop; "This one's for agreeing to screw The Rock out of the title!" She said before giving him one more shock.

Triple H screamed like a madman as he ran down the hall clutching his backside. A few stage hands stared at him before shaking their heads and getting on with their work.

"How do I look?" Randy asked as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was poker straight and his make was full out Women's Champ: smoky eyes, flawless face and pink glossed lips.

"Gorgeous!" Maria beamed.

"You look amazing and I know you're going to beat that skanks ass!" Ashley replied confidently as she slung her arm around Randy.

"Thanks guys..." Randy began then stunned the two women before enveloping them both in a bone crushing hug.

"You two have been so awesome! Thanks for being there for there for me!"

Maria cast an uneasy glance at Ashley whose cheek was jammed against Randy's shoulder.

"Um, are you okay?" Maria asked her voice muffled due to her face being squashed against Randy's other shoulder.

"Oh I've never felt better!" Randy said happily.

Half an hour later. It was time. Randy bid goodbye to the two women and made his way towards the Gorilla position. He took a deep breath to steady the butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to win. He _knew_ he could...he wanted Trish to have the one thing he knew she full out deserved. When he saw Candice with the belt draped around her non-existent waist he scowled. It was an _insult_ to wrestling. She didn't know the meaning of the word _Champion_!

"Oh look who it is! The _Has Been_!" Candice called and sniggered at her own little joke.

Randy laughed in mock delight. "Oh Candy! So funny! Tell me...who was it that _beat _you on RAW last week?" He pretended to look clueless.

Candice scowled her face turned slightly red with embarrassment and anger.

"That was a _fluke_! Tonight you won't be so lucky!"

"Why?" Randy countered as he stood at the other side of the entrance, smirking at the raven haired woman."Are you _actually_ going to do the job you're paid for? You know _wrestle_?"

Candice bubbled with anger. She strode towards the other woman but Randy caught her left hand before it could do any damage.

"I wouldn't do that of I were you...God knows what might _happen_." Randy said in a quiet yet cool voice as Candice wrenched her arm free.

Candice's entrance played and she glared at Trish before going out to the screaming crowd. As Randy watched her dance and strip at the side of the ring he took a deep breath.

"I can do this. I can beat her." He repeated over and over until he took his cue to leave.

Trish grinned from her locker room as she watched Randy bound down the ramp and slap the hands of the fans.

"Yay he's wearing the hat!" She said to herself.

"Its great to see him happy like that." A voice added and Trish turned her head and grinned when she saw Ariel.

"Take a seat." She patted the empty seat beside her. Ariel smiled her thanks as she sat down.

"Come on Randy!" Trish shouted to the TV as the referee looked at the two women before raising the belt in the air.

Ariel looked at the woman who was engrossed by the screen: Randy and Candice locked up. Smiling she shook her head she couldn't believe that 4 weeks ago, this very woman _despised_ the man she watching.

Randy currently had the upperhand. Candice was on the mat groaning in agony. He leaned against the rope and tried to catch his breath. Although he was winning (so far) Candice was putting up a tough fight.

Candice got up and clutched her side as she got back to her feet. Randy smirked at the woman who glared back at him before they locked up once more. Randy was going to go for a DDT but Candice countered and kicked Randy sharply in the stomach. Randy winced as the wind was knocked out of him. She done this again causing Randy to fall onto his knees. Candice giggled and done her "Go Daddy" dance causing the fans to cheer. Randy watched her as he danced and couldn't believe at one time he thought she was hot.

_That's it dance for the fans...you won't be Go Daddying when I win this! _Randy continued to be "be in pain" as Candice turned casually turned on her heel and sauntered towards him.

Candice yanked Randy (who gritted his teeth) up by the hair and flung her (none to lightly) into the ring post.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!" J.R announced. _You're right there J.R_.

Candice walked over and was about to kick him once more but Randy knew what she was hoping to do and he reached out and grabbed her leg.

"YESSS! Punch her fucking face in!" Ariel yelled as she jumped out of her seat.

Trish turned and stared at the witch who grinned sheepishly. "What? So I tend to get _involved_! Sue me!"

Candice held up her hands. "Look, I'll admit I got _carried_ away." Candice began but was cut short when Randy grabbed her and flung her to the mat. There he proceeded to punch the other woman in the head.

The referee tried to break it up as the crowd roared in approval. As the referee threatened to disqualify Randy he stepped away.

"She deserved it!" He yelled at the referee as Candice got to her feet.

Uselessly she aimed at punch at Randy who did some sort of back flip to counter. Then he jumped in the air and kicked Candice. Once she fell to the mat he rushed over for the cover but only managed a 2 count.

"Damn! I thought he had it won!" Trish cried; her hands on her head as she thought he had done it.

"That was a close one J.R! We _almost_ had a new Champion!"

Randy cursed as he was so sure he had won that match. _Why won't you give up?_ He grabbed Candice by the hair and smirked when she screamed in pain. As he got the other woman to her feet he punched her again in the face but Candice managed to hit back but it was no use. Randy countered her attack and hit her with an impressive _Chick Kick_.

Candice fell aimlessly to the mat and Randy seized his chance. He counted along with crowd and when he heard the bell he couldn't believe it.

_I've won! I did it! I'm the Women's Champ...well Trish is but I helped!_ Randy beamed as he bounced back up and allowed the referee to raise his arm in victory before giving him the belt. As he raised the gold belt in the air the crowd roared in approval. He walked out of the ring and when he walked up the ramp he saw Candice and how devastated/angry she looked and he simply raised the belt again.

Once he got to the back he nearly fell as Trish practically rugby tackled him to the ground.

"YOU DID IT!" Trish yelled as she picked him and spun him round. Ariel stood and watched them a big grin on her face.

"You're making me dizzy!" Randy laughed and Trish set him down again. He grinned at her and was stunned when she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply.

"Wow. I should win titles more often." He quipped and she grinned at him.

"Thank you." She said softly and he gently caressed her cheek.

"Well done Randal. I knew you could do it. The battle is half done...it is now up to you Patricia. I have every _confidence_ in you." Ariel told them.

Trish looked at her and grinned as did Randy. They frowned, however, when they saw a disgruntled Triple H heading towards them. When he caught Trish's eye he looked down at the ground.

"Is it just me or does he look kinda scared?" Trish asked as Triple H practically scurried past them to the Gorilla.

Randy didn't reply he simply turned his attention to Ariel who was now looking at the floor.

"You know I never realised how _grey_ the floor is."

"Ariel..." Randy began warningly. "Have you done something we should know about?"

Trish looked at the witch who slowly looked up at them. A sheepish smile was etched on her face.

"I um sorta shocked him..."

"You did what?" Trish asked trying not to laugh as Randy just stared dumbfounded at her.

"He did _deserve_ it! He's an asshole! Besides I done it for you guys! I'm _sick_ of him getting everything! Now go out there and retain that WWE title and reverse this spell!" Ariel told them as Triple H's music hit.

"It was a nice thing if you think about it." Trish told Randy who grinned.

"He is an asshole." Randy agreed.

Ariel beamed. "Good! Now go on before I turn my powers on you!" Ariel commanded giving Trish a gentle shove towards the arena.

Triple H glared at Trish as she got into the ring. Climbing the turnbuckle she remembered to do his thing and not her own. As she got down she passed her belt to the referee.

The referee looked at the two and raised the belt in the air. Triple H cracked his neck whilst Trish flexed her fingers. They continued to glare at each other.

"You ready?" Triple H asked in a low voice.

"I'm ready if you are..." Trish began then got closer to Triple H. "_Sparky_."

Triple H stared incensed at the younger competitor and when the bell rang he charged for Trish. The two locked up but Triple H grabbed Trish's right arm and yanked it behind her. Trish seethed as pain rippled through her left arm. Triple H then proceeded to add tension to Trish's arm. Trish cried out in pain but refused to give up so soon. She struggled but this only made things worse as Triple H tightened his grip on her.

Triple H roared as he knew his attack was working. Trish knew she had to get out of his hold and soon. She didn't know how she managed it but she somehow managed to kick the other man in the stomach and it was so hard that Triple H fell to his knees.

_Oh thank God!_ She moved her arm slightly but winced as it hurt. _Okay forget the pain! Fight through this! Do it for Randy!_

Trish then kicked Triple H on the side. She done it again because she felt like and plus it felt good! She then grabbed the struggling man's legs and pulled him away from the ropes. She then sat beside Triple H and wraps her legs around his.

"Orton's Bodyhold is extremely powerful!" Jerry announced as Trish remembered to use her ankles and thighs to add more pressure to the other man's legs.

Triple H groaned in agony and flexed his hand. Trish kept a hold of the pressure but frowned when she felt the other man start to loosen the grip.

_No! I won't let you win! I want my body back!_ Trish tried with all her might but it was no use, Triple H refused to stay down.

Once Triple H got to his feet the men exchanged blows.

"Come on Trishy! Come on! Don't let him win! Oh shit!" Randy's eyes widened as the two collided with each other and collapsed into a heap in the middle of the ring.

Randy looked at Ariel who was white in the face. "Can't you do anything?"

"I...I can't! If I interfere again, everything will be in vain!" Ariel replied sadly.

"But you shocked Triple H! Surely you can help Trish?" Randy said disbelieved as the witch shook her head sadly.

"Randy believe me if I could...I _would_! I receieved a letter from the Council earlier and they said if I interferied before the spell is over it _won't_ be reversed." Ariel explained glumly.

Randy looked at her then reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You called me Randy."

Ariel looked at him and squeezed his hand back. "I know." "It will be okay I have a good feeling about this."

Randy grinned then frowned slightly. "Wait, didn't Obi Wan say that in Star Wars Epsiode 1?"

The witch shook her head with a smile. "He said _bad_. So I won't get sued."

Pain shot through Trish's body. The crowd roared in her ears. The referee stopped his count as Triple H was wearily getting to his feet. Trish urged herself mentally to get up. She felt her body lift off the ground.

_Well if I can't get up then I suppose Triple H can help me.. _ Triple H grabbed Randy and began punching him once more. Trish blocked one of his hits and punched him squarely in the jaw. Trish then took a deep breath before Irish whipping the other man into the turnbuckle. Trish squatted down as she watched Triple H stagger back to his feet.

_Not yet...Not yet...come on...turn around..._ Trish didn't take her eyes off the other man.

In the locker room Ariel and Randy were holding each others hands. Their faces pressed against the screen of the TV.

"RKO! RKO! RKO!" J.R yelled as Trish ran over and pinned Triple H.

"1-2-3!" The crowd chanted and when Trish heard the bell ring she jumped up and punched a fist in the air. Triple H was clutching his head. Trish grinned and accepted the belt off the referee. She then wandered over to Triple H and the fans cheered as they assumed she was going to attack him once more.

Trish leaned down and Triple stared back at her. Defeat and anger flashed in his eyes. She leaned down so her lips touched his ear.

"I guess it's true what they say...Payback's_ a bitch_!"

As she got to her feet she frowned when she heard the crowd roar with excitement. When she turned to face the ramp she grinned as she saw Randy (complete with title belt) saunter down to the ring.

_After 4 weeks it scares me to say that Randy Orton makes a damn fine woman!_ Trish's grin got wider as he was now in the ring.

They stared at each other before Trish held out her arms. Randy grinned and rushed over and she spun him round.

"I knew you could do it!" He told her and she giggled.

As they held each other they felt a weird sensation travel through their bodies. Trish stared at Randy who didn't take his eyes off his. She gasped as she felt as if she was leaving her body and they both shivered when it felt as if a jolt of electricity passed through them.

_He has the most intense blue eyes ever...wait! I can see his eyes! Oh my God I'm me again!_

Randy stared at her, his eyes widened he was back to normal!

He spun her around again and she giggled with delight. The roar was deafening and it got louder when their lips met.

When they pulled away Trish stared at him with a small smirk on her face. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck. His were still around the waist.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"I did happen to see this cosy little Italian place near the arena...." Trish began.

"You wanna go there? What about all those _calories_?" Randy asked in mock horror.

"I think I can risk it." Trish said with a smile.

Randy carried her up the back and when they went behind the curtain he set her down.

"Congratulations!" A voice called and they turned to see Ariel standing there a huge smile on her face.

Trish broke away from Randy and walked over to the smiling woman.

"Thank you." She said then hugged the witch who hugged her back.

"No problem." Ariel said as they pulled apart.

Randy wandered over and she held out her hand. "Randy..."

"Oh get over here!" He cried and pulled her towards him.

Ariel grinned and returned the hug. When they pulled apart Randy slung his arm around Trish.

"We're heading out to dinner, if you want to join us?" Randy asked.

Trish smiled at Ariel, although she wanted a quiet night it was the least they could do. After all, she was the one who helped them get together.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid I have business to attend to...maybe some other time?" Ariel replied and they nodded.

"I guess we'll see you next week at some point?" Trish asked and she grinned.

"Looking forward to it. Have a great night." Ariel told them as they looked at each other.

She watched them leave and sighed. The month had passed quickly. She wandered down the hall and stopped when she heard raised voices.

"What did you want me to do? Get my father to _fix_ another match so you could win?"

"I deserved it more! I'm a _13 _time Champion!"

She peered over the wall and noticed Triple H and Stephanie were in the middle of a domestic spat.

"Newsflash! This company doesn't run on you! It's not _Hunter's Wrestling Entertainment_!" Stephanie shot back.

Ariel grinned as she watched the two argue some more before Stephanie slammed the door in her husbands face.

_A witch's work is never done..._

**Author's Note: That's it! After 17 months its done! I want to say a big thank you to all my reviewers and also people who added this story to their favorites. I appreciate all the support!**

**Cheers!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


End file.
